À l'ombre de tes sourires
by Sushivore
Summary: "Je hais tes sourires, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ma joie de les savoir définitivement effacés de ton visage. Ma plus grande victoire !" / Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce souvenir ne restait-il pas ce qu'il était censé être : UN SOUVENIR. Non ! Une seule erreur, une seule toute petite erreur de son aimé et Naruto se sentit partir sous le flot de cauchemars. Itanaru.
1. Prologue : Je t'aime pour toujours

Titre : À l'ombre de tes sourires

Couple : Itanaru (et beaucoup d'autres mais SURPRISE !)

Disclamer : pas à moi, pas à moi ! (petite question à ceux qui lisent ces mots : est-ce qu'il faut préciser le « disclamer » au début de chaque chapitre ? Désolée, mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment et je voudrais être sure, Merci^^) les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent pas : il s'agit de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. Mais l'histoire OUI =P

Disclamer bis : le dessin utilisé pour illustrer cette fic n'est pas à moi et j'ai eu beau regarder partout, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le nom de l'artiste pour lui demander son autorisation. Donc si ledit artiste passe par ici et n'est pas d'accord, je retirerai tout de suite le dessin, promis ! Je l'emprunte sans but lucratif parce que si je devais utiliser l'une de mes « œuvres », ce serait du niveau « bonhomme pendu » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Rating : M (plus que trèèèès largement mérité je crois)

Rem : ce n'est **pas** un UA et je ne connais pas la signification du terme **OCC ou OC **donc je ne sais pas vous dire si c'est le cas ou non o_O" (no comment)

J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié et désolée d'avance pour tous ceux à qui ça ne plaira pas =(

Par contre, un petit mot à ceux que ça concerne : homophobes, racistes et autres coincés du cerveau, DEHORS ! Si vous ne savez pas être assez ouverts d'esprit pour accepter les autres, vous n'avez RIEN à faire ici ! Pas la peine d'écrire des messages dégradants et inutiles, je ne perdrai pas une seule seconde de mon temps à les lire et encore moins à y répondre. S'il vous manque certains neurones pour comprendre que l'altruisme et la différence sont des cadeaux, de véritables richesses à cultiver, regardez-vous dans un miroir parce que ce que vous y verrez est infiniment plus moche que tout ce qui vous entoure.

À tous les autres, désolée pour ce petit coup de gueule, mais pour moi, c'est un sujet plus que TRÈS sensible. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir effrayés et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ENJOY !

* * *

**Prologue : Je t'aime pour toujours**

_« L'amour n'est pas qu'un don de soi, c'est un abandon de tout ce qui nous définit pour construire une unité à deux. »_

Il entra dans la demeure Uchiwa sans un bruit, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Les murs ne dégageaient à présent que solitude et tristesse, le narguant cruellement, comme si jamais plus les lieux ne pourraient revivre sans _sa_présence. _Son _absence se faisait durement ressentir, _lui_ qui habituellement illuminait chaque pièce par _son_ seul sourire.

Sombre et vide, ces termes semblaient adéquats pour décrire l'ambiance qui régnait. Cet endroit qui grâce à _lui_ était redevenu son antre de paix, son îlot dans la tempête ne représentait plus à présent qu'une prison austère de laquelle il aurait voulu s'échapper. Et alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour retourner à _ses _côtés, côtés qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, il aperçu quelque chose sur la table.

S'approchant, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une enveloppe blanche avec pour seule indication, ces quelques lettres calligraphiées : « _TACHI_ ». L'écriture délicate et reconnaissable entre toutes lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ce surnom qu'il affectionnait tant d'entendre _sa _voix prononcer, ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'auteur de ce message. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il s'empara fébrilement de l'objet qui lui était adressé. Dans sa précipitation, il déchira l'enveloppe en deux mais loin de s'en soucier, il sortit les deux bouts de papier pour en lire le contenu. Sous ses yeux, les mots semblaient détenir mille vérités…

_Même sans ailes, il est possible de voler sans aucune frontière pour nous enchaîner.  
Même sans larmes, il est possible de pleurer sans aucune honte pour nous retenir.  
Même sans joie, il est possible de sourire sans aucun soleil pour nous égaler.  
Même sans espoir, il est possible d'aimer sans aucun mensonge pour nous séparer._

_Malgré les souvenirs, on se doit d'avancer sans jamais reculer.  
Malgré les épreuves, on se doit de persévérer sans jamais abandonner.  
Malgré la haine, on se doit de pardonner sans jamais se mépriser.  
Malgré la peur, on se doit de rêver sans jamais s'enfermer._

_Et malgré la solitude, on se doit de se sacrifier sans jamais rien regretter,  
Pas pour soi mais pour les autres._

_Et ce sacrifice, c'est pour toi que je le fais.  
Ces mots, c'est grâce à toi que je les ai appris, que je les ai compris._

_Mais sans toi, il m'est impossible de vivre.  
Alors je ferai tout pour que jamais plus, tu ne sois obligé de m'abandonner, quitte à m'abandonner moi-même._

_Je t'aime pour toujours,  
Ton ange_

Itachi s'effondra au sol, les lèvres ouvertes dans un hurlement muet avec, pour seul témoin, un silence assourdissant. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la lettre, relisant inlassablement la plus belle déclaration qu'_il_ lui ait jamais faite. De ces mots émanaient une beauté teintée de tristesse et une volonté à toute épreuve. C'est _son_ cœur qu'_il_ avait couché sur papier, _son_ âme sans aucune fioriture. C'était _lui_ tout simplement. Itachi avait peur, il était terrifié. _Le _perdre était hors de question, inenvisageable… Il n'y survivrait pas. Cette vérité s'imposa dans son esprit alors qu'il prit la décision irrévocable de _le _suivre si jamais _ses _yeux se fermaient à jamais. Deux perles salées finirent leur course sur le parquet alors qu'une question demeurait : _comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?_

**À suivre…**

_« Mon enfer se résume à une vie sans toi. Mon paradis s'épanouit à la seule pensée d'une mort à tes côtés »_

* * *

Je rassure tout de suite : CECI N'EST PAS UNE DEATHFIC ! Il y aura peut-être des morts (en fonction de mon humeur… vive la toute puissance de l'auteur ^^) mais pas d'hécatombe prévue pour notre petit couple.

Je suis nouvelle, et c'est ma première fic, alors PLEASE, ne soyez pas trop méchants parce que sinon je risque de m'enfuir en courant… peureuse mais j'assume =P Je fais du mieux que je peux avec les moyens du bord, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue,

Sushi, _au plaisir de vous avoir plu !_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Comme je ne sais toujours pas si c'est obligatoire ou non de le mettre au début de chaque chapitre (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir), je précise ici que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Mon petit comm : Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre peut être considéré comme long, mais pour moi ça l'est. 5833 mots hors commentaires TADAAAA ! J'ai pondu ça en trois jours chrono. Ho là là, je suis trop fière de moi. J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe et que vous aimerez.

**Réponses aux reviews** (euh… c'est bien ici qu'il faut répondre, non ?)

Vincenziia : WOW ! Un tout grand merci pour ta review, j'en ai sauté au plafond. C'est la toute première fois que j'en reçois (événement historique pour moi =P). Pour le coup, tu es la prem's des prems. Tu as officiellement le titre de « ma toute première _revieweuse_ ». Bon j'avoue que quand j'ai posté le prologue, j'ai été regarder toutes les 5 minutes pour voir si quelqu'un avait laissé un commentaire. Ça a été une vraie bouffée d'air, tu m'as donné un pêche d'enfer ^^ je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit aussi vite. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça mais je te dédicace ce premier chapitre ^^ (et là je ne suis pas dans la m*** si en fait il ne te plait pas ou que tu prends tes jambes à ton cou parce que j'ai l'air d'une vraie folle o_O") J'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras la suite ! Et encore merci pour ta review.

! Remarque : je préfère préciser pour éviter toute confusion : ce chapitre et ceux qui vont suivre se passent AVANT le prologue. (Vous faites une sorte de « bond en arrière dans le temps »).

Fini, fini ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les plus beaux mensonges sont aussi les plus douloureux**

_« Tu m'as appris que le mot impossible n'existait pas et que nous étions les seuls responsables de notre liberté. Nous sommes nés avec elle, nous grandissons avec elle, nous mourrons avec elle. Mais si un jour, nous la perdons en chemin, nous ne pouvons blâmer que notre libre arbitre. C'est un choix que nous adoptons sans entrave car nos chaînes sont souvent aussi fragiles que notre volonté de les briser._

_Liberté,  
Entre mes mains, elle l'a toujours été et elle le restera pour toujours.  
Même des ailes brisées peuvent voler à nouveau,  
Il fallait juste que tu entres dans ma vie pour que je le réalise. »_

_**X mois auparavant : 21 heures…**_

-Tachi… »

Cette voix ne fut qu'un souffle à peine chuchoté. Et alors que tous les regards se tournaient d'un coup vers la source du murmure, les parchemins que tenait Naruto s'écroulèrent au sol. Son visage se décomposa, neige au soleil, se fissurant de toute part. Sous les yeux de tous les ninjas présents dans la salle, il ne resta du sourire enjoué et lumineux qu'une douloureuse expression de tristesse infinie. Il n'aura fallu qu'une seule et unique personne pour que son « _masque_ », malgré une éternité de faux-semblants ne s'effondre, brisé en mille morceaux épars Vingt et une années depuis sa naissance et presque autant de temps pour perfectionner cette mascarade qui lui était devenue vitale. Son dernier bouclier. Son dernier rempart.

Il était entré dans le bureau de l'Hokage avec sa bonne humeur et son entrain habituel mais rien, RIEN n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il y vit : Tsunade, assise à son bureau, entourée de quelques anbus et debout devant elle… même de dos, LE reconnaître ne prit qu'un instant, à peine plus qu'un grain de sable.

Il aurait préféré ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus jamais croiser ses yeux charbons, ne plus jamais prononcer son prénom…. « _Tachi_ », cinq petites lettres qui renfermaient un pouvoir incommensurable et inavoué. Le pouvoir de le ramener des années en arrière, à la seule période de sa vie qui vaille la peine de s'en souvenir.

Naruto, bien que conscient de l'effet dévastateur que son expression risquait de provoquer sur l'assistance, ne parvenait pas à recomposer ses traits. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de façonner un sourire digne de ce nom. Peine perdue. Toute manifestation de joie semblait à jamais évanouie, envolée aux quatre vents.

Il perçut un léger mouvement devant lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le dénommé Tachi abandonner son immobilité pour amorcer un volte-face. Dans sa tête, tout semblait avancer affreusement lentement mais il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas prêt. Ces retrouvailles étaient bien trop soudaines, trop inattendues. Dans un mouvement fluide et trop rapide pour que quiconque puisse le voir, il fit marche arrière et referma la porte dans un claquement assourdissant. Se retrouvant ainsi dans le couloir, il ne put voir leur mine ahurie pour la plupart et triste pour les autres. Mais une voix grave et douce à la fois se fit entendre à travers la porte : « _Naru ?_ ». Sans demander son reste, il s'élança dans le couloir pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Trop de souvenirs, trop de douleur.

Dans son bureau, Tsunade avait été aussi surprise que les autres d'entendre le genin entrer, il n'aurait jamais dû passer cette porte. Elle avait pourtant explicitement demandé à Kiba de l'occuper toute la journée durant. Ce gamin allait l'entendre. L'Hokage balaya la salle d'un regard attentif. Les shinobis qui l'entouraient semblaient calmes en surface mais elle se doutait des milliers de questions qui devaient les tarauder. Malgré leurs troubles respectifs, personne ne se permit la moindre remarque quant à la scène improbable qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Par respect ? Par pudeur ? Qu'importe la raison, aucun d'entre eux ne s'abaisserait à assouvir sa curiosité au détriment d'une amitié bien trop précieuse à leurs yeux.

Devant elle, se trouvait une grosse partie de l'élite des ninjas de Konoha. _La nouvelle vague_, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Ils avaient tous énormément évolués, gravant les échelons et atteignant des sommets. De toute leur promotion, Naruto et Sasuke étaient les seuls à n'avoir jamais réussi l'examen de Chuunin ; le premier en raison de sa _faiblesse_ apparente et le second pour cause de _départ_ précipité. Ces deux là étaient considérés comme les seuls _échecs_ de la nouvelle génération. Tous les autres avaient, quant à eux, démontré leurs capacités à de nombreuses reprises et avaient finalement rejoint, au compte-gouttes, le grade de Juunin amplement mérité. Et tous, sans exception, avaient ensuite été promus au rang d'anbu.

Cependant, s'ils avaient débuté leur aventure à douze, ne se tenaient devant elle que la moitié de la promotion. En dehors de Kiba qu'elle se ferait un plaisir d'accueillir avec un coup de pied au cul à la prochaine convocation il manquait également à l'appel cinq personnes pour compléter le tableau.

En effet, Neji, Hinata et l'équipe 7 dans son intégralité brillaient par leur absence. L'équipe 7… La funeste équipe 7… Maudit soit le Sandaime de les avoir mis ensembles, maudit soit le destin qui s'était acharné et maudits soient les sentiments qu'ils avaient développés les uns pour les autres, les menant à leur propre perte. L'amour et la haine. Il n'y avait qu'un pas d'écart entre ses deux émotions… un pas qui avait été si facilement franchi que cela en devenait risible. Et tout ce qu'il restait à présent, c'était trois âmes brisées et une tristesse inégalée.

Tsunade serra le point à cette pensée, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Le craquement à peine audible focalisa l'attention de tous les shinobis présents dans la salle sur elle. Chassant ses pensées noires, elle se concentra sur la situation actuelle et reprit la conversation là où l'arrivée impromptue de Naruto l'avait interrompue :

-Je crois que nous avions fait le tour de la question avant ce petit contretemps. Étant donné les raisons de ton « _absence_ » prolongée, Itachi, tu seras réintégré comme il se doit au statut de ninja de konoha et non plus de Nunkenin de rang S. Ta mission prend officiellement fin aujourd'hui. Aurais-tu d'autres informations urgentes dont tu devrais nous faire part ?

-Non.

-Très bien ! J'étais au courant de ta mission d'infiltration dans l'Akatsuki mais nullement des raisons du massacre de ton clan. Je veux donc un rapport d'ici la fin de la semaine sur les circonstances et autres modalités de cet incident. Tu me feras également un second rapport concernant tout ce qui s'est déroulé depuis ton départ. » Le voyant acquiescer en silence, Tsunade continua :

-Shino, Lee et Tenten, je veux que vous fassiez le tour du village pour avertir tous les clans qu'Itachi est rentré. Interdiction formelle de l'attaquer. Prévenez tous les ninjas que je tiendrai une réunion générale demain matin pour expliquer la situation et éclaircir les raisons de son retour. Chôji et Ino, vous allez me chercher Kiba. Il a intérêt à ramener ses fesses dans mon bureau et FISSA !

-Euh… Hokage-sama… » Tenta d'intervenir Shino en sentant la colère sourde qui couvait dans la voix de la Sannin.

-Si tu veux le défendre, j'espère que tu es prêt à prendre une dérouillée à sa place ? » Tonna-t-elle, fracassant son bureau de rage. Le ton utilisé n'invitait nullement à la moindre réponse et le jeune shinobi rentra nerveusement la tête dans les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, tout le monde DEHORS ! Shikamaru et Itachi vous restez. »

L'ordre était sans appel et les cinq désignés sortirent sans demander leur reste. La colère de l'Hokage était visiblement sur le point d'exploser et seul un fou ou un suicidaire ne s'enfuirait pas la queue entre les jambes. Ils avaient eu de la chance que le poing du Godaime se soit abattu sur la table et non sur leur crâne.

C'est le menuisier du village qui allait être content, la quinquagénaire était une de ses meilleures clientes. Sa réputation de _tornade destructrice_ ne lui faisait pas défaut. Les meubles, le parquet et les murs de son bureau, qu'elle fracassait de façon répétée, assuraient au village une économie de plus florissante.

Après leur départ, Tsunade se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais lui fit du bien et un brusque coup de vent vînt caresser ses cheveux, lui soutirant un sourire. Inspirant un bon coup, elle retourna à son bureau pour reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus calme :

-Itachi, je te place Commandant Anbu de l'équipe 3. Ton nom de code sera Karasu*. Je suppose que tu connais les règles : Tu n'enlèveras ton masque sous aucun prétexte en mission. Normalement, étant donné ta position hiérarchique, j'aurais dû te demander de cacher ton identité à tous les anbus à l'exception des autres commandants mais comme tu t'en doutes, tes dons héréditaires sont trop facilement reconnaissables. Utiliser le Sharingan reviendrait à poser un écriteau au sommet de ta tête avec ton nom marqué dessus. Je t'exempt donc de cette règle. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Shikamaru qui commençait tout doucement à somnoler. Ce dernier se ressaisit et prit alors le relais pour expliquer la hiérarchie actuellement en place au sein des rangs anbus.

-Tu auras sous tes ordres Shino comme second qui te laissera son poste de commandant pour être ton capitaine. Ton lieutenant est Sakura elle n'était pas présente aujourd'hui pour des raisons… _personnelles_. Ces deux là connaissent parfaitement tous les membres de l'équipe 3 et ils t'aideront à te familiariser avec les compétences de chacun de tes shinobis. En ce qui concerne les autres équipes… je vais faire court. Je suis le commandant de l'équipe 2. Saï et Kiba sont mes 2 subordonnés. Le commandant de l'équipe 1 est aussi le chef de tous les anbus. C'est à lui que tu rendras des comptes après l'Hokage. Son capitaine, c'est Kakashi et son lieutenant Ino. L'équipe 4 est dirigée par Yamato. Elle est chargée quasi exclusivement de la protection de l'Hokage et est spécialisée dans les relations et les échange avec les autres villages cachés. Hinata est affectée en deuxième place et Lee en troisième. Pfffff. Euh… Tsunade-sama, vous ne voulez pas continuer parce que là je commence à fatiguer ? »

Le froncement de sourcil de l'interpellée lui fit vite comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Une veine battait furieusement sur son front et la tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce. Shikamaru soupira intérieurement en se rendant compte de son erreur. _Kami-sama_, on n'avait pas idée de faire travailler un fainéant. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté ce poste de commandant… tout génie qu'il était, il aurait dû savoir que responsabilités et corvées allaient trop souvent de pair.

-Galèèèère. » Soupira-t-il. « Bon, il y a environ dix anbus par équipe. Tu devras demander à Shino pour les noms de code de chacun de tes subalternes. Tu n'auras certainement pas de missions avant deux semaines et ton équipe est spécialisée dans les missions d'intervention rapide. Vous vous chargez également de tout ce qui concerne l'Akatsuki. C'estune des raisons principales pour laquelle l'Hokage t'a assigné à cette équipe et non à une autre. Mon équipe s'occupe essentiellement des missions longue distance et des missions de soutien allié. Pour l'équipe 1 par contre c'est plus _compliqué_… Tu le constateras vite par toi-même. »

Au regard lourd de sens qu'ils échangèrent, Shikamaru remarqua que son vis-à-vis avait parfaitement compris son sous-entendu. Torture, assassinat, guerre… l'équipe 1 se chargeait essentiellement des missions les plus délicates et les moins appréciées. À elle seule, elle représentait une véritable petite armée… la force de frappe, l'élite du village.

-Une dernière chose : ne révèle le nom des autres commandants à personne. Absolument personne, c'est primordial ! Même nos seconds ne connaissent pas notre identité. Shino qui était chef de l'équipe 3 avant ton arrivée sera la seule exception à cette règle. Il a abandonné son poste à ton profit et il connait donc l'identité des autres commandants. La deuxième exception, c'est toi. Comme te l'a expliqué Tsunade-sama, ton sharingan est un peu trop… reconnaissable. De plus, ton retour est loin d'être passé inaperçu. Donc même si tu ne dis rien, les autres shinobis le découvriront bien vite. Et bien, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, cela fait déjà pas mal d'informations à retenir. Des questions ?

-Oui, deux. »

Le jeune stratège soupira intérieurement. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir donné l'essentiel et de n'avoir rien oublié. Mais malgré la fatigue qui commençait à sérieusement se faire ressentir, il répondit :

-Je t'écoute.

-Tes pouvoirs ainsi que ceux de Yamato sont eux aussi très… _reconnaissables_. Il en va de même pour les caractéristiques physiques vu que le masque d'anbu ne cache que le visage. Alors comment avez-vous réussi à ne pas compromettre votre identité ?

_« Pertinent »_ pensa Shikamaru.

-Le masque que portent les chefs d'équipe est un peu plus _spécial _que celui des autres anbus. Il ne s'agit pas d'un objet matériel mais d'un genjutsu, une illusion d'optique. Nous pouvons l'invoquer sans aucun support et cette illusion peut aussi bien se solidifier comme un vrai masque que rester totalement inconsistante. Ce jutsu ne nous permet pas seulement de cacher notre visage, il modifie également nos singularités physiologiques. Autre avantage, nous pouvons décider lorsque nous portons ce masque de qui peut voir ou non à travers l'illusion. Pour te donner un exemple, mon genjutsu est réalisé de telle sorte que seul l'Hokage, Shino et les deux autres commandants me voient comme si je ne portais rien sur le visage et à leurs yeux, aucun de mes traits physiques n'est modifié. D'ailleurs il faudra que je pense à modifier ce jutsu pour que toi non plus tu ne sois pas affecté. Par contre, pour tous les autres, je porte un masque, je gagne dix centimètres, mes yeux deviennent verts, mes cheveux rouges et ma peau bronzée. Bref, c'est impossible de nous reconnaître et cela nous permet de conserver un anonymat parfait. Si tu veux je te l'apprendrai.

-Hn. » répliqua-t-il d'une manière tout _Uchiwesque._

-Pour répondre à la première partie de ta question, mon ninjutsu a suffisamment évolué pour ne plus être reconnaissable. Quant à Yamato, il est loin d'être le seul à utiliser un jutsu de type mokuton. Sa manipulation du bois, bien qu'exceptionnelle n'est pas la seule de ses techniques. » Le génie se maudit intérieurement en sentant la direction que prenait leur conversation. Mais il continua tout de même :

-Pour le chef de l'équipe 1… disons que ses techniques n'appartiennent qu'à lui et qu'il est là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaitre.

-Voilà qui m'amène à ma seconde question : qui est-il ? Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit du seul pour qui tu n'as donné aucun nom.

-Et merde ! » Voilà. Ça n'avait pas manqué. Ils étaient deux génies dans la salle et le plus âgé n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les failles dans l'explication du plus jeune, le prenant à son propre jeu. Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Tsunade qui lui fit signe qu'elle allait continuer.

-Son nom de code est Ökami** et ce sera la seule chose que tu sauras sur son identité.

-Donc en gros, ce fameux Ökami sait tout sur tout le monde mais personne ne sait rien sur lui. » Ricana Itachi.

-En effet, le nombre de personnes au courant se compte sur les doigts d'une main et tu n'en fais pas partie. » Trancha-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

-Cela fait une éternité que j'entends parler de ses exploits et vous voulez me faire croire que personne ne sait qui c'est ? Actuellement, il fait partie des shinobis les plus puissants s'il n'en est pas déjà le plus puissant et vous croyez que je vais avaler qu'il est arrivé là du jour au lendemain ? Qu'il a atteint ce niveau comme par magie ? Sans que personne ne remarque son évolution ?

-Tout à fait ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

-Foutaises ! On ne devient pas aussi puissant en seulement quelques années sans faire de vagues. Son ascension n'a pas pu passer inaperçu. C'est impossible. Il y aurait dû y avoir des rumeurs, son véritable nom aurait dû circuler. Personne ne détient autant de pouvoir sans laisser filtrer sa véritable identité volontairement ou non ! Mais malgré toutes mes sources, je n'ai jamais rien su apprendre sur lui. Son nom de code, son apparence physique, son grade et ses exploits, ce sont les seules informations qui sont connues du monde ninja rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Et c'est volontaire ! Intervînt-elle. « Son masque est effectif pour tout le monde, même pour les autres commandants. Je suis la seule qui n'est pas affectée par son genjutsu et il en restera ainsi ! S'il avait voulu que son véritable nom soit connu, il l'aurait fait. Et maintenant le sujet est clos ! »

Tsunade commençait réellement à perdre patience et ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ne l'amusait pas du tout. Elle se sentait prête à craquer à tout moment.

-Shikamaru, tu accompagnes Itachi jusqu'à la résidence Uchiwa. Et toi, Itachi, tu as interdiction de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Non !

-COMMENT ÇA NON ? JE CROYAIS QUE LE SUJET ÉTAIT CLOS ! » Hurla la Sanin perdant toute retenue.

-Oui, il est clos. En réalité, je ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça à votre commandant vénéré, c'est juste de la curiosité mal placée. Par contre, il y a un autre sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur.

-…

-Je veux _le_ voir !

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! » Tsunade était folle de rage et son bureau, déjà mal en point ne résista pas sous le coup. Pas besoin de nom, elle avait immédiatement compris qui était la personne concernée par cette requête. _Naruto… _Mais c'était tout simplement inenvisageable. Non, non et non ! Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer atrocement lorsqu'il était entré quelques minutes auparavant et que son sourire s'était fané. En quelques secondes, il avait perdu toute contenance. Elle le connaissait par cœur : s'il ne laissait apparaître qu'une toute petite fissure sur son visage, sur ce masque de gaieté qu'il portait au quotidien, c'était qu'à l'intérieur, la puissance du choc avait TOUT détruit sur son passage. Naruto ne laissait jamais RIEN filtrer, c'était devenu pour lui une question de survie. Son visage était le plus gros mensonge qui puisse exister… et le mieux réussi. Il pouvait souffrir le martyr sans même sourciller il pouvait ressentir une tristesse infinie tout en illuminant le monde par son sourire il pouvait éprouver la plus grande des haines et en même temps ne laisser transparaitre sur ses traits qu'une douce tendresse. Toutes ses expressions n'étaient que mensonges… mais ces mensonges étaient les plus beaux qui puissent jamais exister car ils ne servaient qu'à un seul et même objectif : Protéger. Pas lui, non, lui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais protéger les autres. Car nul doute que cette vérité en ferait souffrir plus d'un. Les seuls à qui il avait montré son vrai visage avaient perdu un bout de leur âme en voyant que ce soleil, autrefois si éblouissant s'était éteint. Il ne restait plus à présent qu'une coquille vide.

Elle grimaça à cette pensée. « _Une coquille vide_ ». C'étaient ses propres termes pour se décrire et cette affligeante réalité était difficile à accepter. Il savait pertinemment le mal qu'il créait quand il révélait la vérité qui se cachait derrière ce mirage et cela le détruisait encore un peu plus. Elle-même avait eu un mal fou à s'en remettre. Et elle avait appris, avec le temps, à détecter le moindre petit geste, les moindres frémissements ou tremblements à peine perceptibles pour un œil non aguerri. Mais même après toutes ces années, elle avait encore du mal. Pourtant elle avait réussi, à la longue, à détecter son unique point faible. Ses yeux. « _Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme._ »*** pensa-t-elle tristement.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu rentrer dans son bureau quelques minutes auparavant, ses yeux d'un bleu que tous les adjectifs du monde ne suffiraient pas pour les décrire… ses yeux bleus, si bleus, durant un millième de seconde… s'étaient voilés de gris. Si même de dos, Itachi lui avait fait un tel effet, elle redoutait les conséquences d'une réelle rencontre. S'il ne lui avait fallu que trois toutes petites secondes pour réduire à néant une illusion peaufinée depuis des années, qu'est-ce qu'un face à face de plusieurs heures pourrait détruire ? Tout, absolument TOUT. Rien qu'à l'idée du carnage que cela pourrait provoquer chez cet être si cher, elle prit peur et ne se contenant plus, elle cria de toutes ses forces.

-TU CROIS QUOI ? QUE TU PEUX JUSTE TE POINTER DANS SA VIE COMME UNE FLEUR ET TOUT CHAMBOULER ? JE NE LAISSERAI PLUS JAMAIS PERSONNE LE DETRUIRE ! TU ES PARTI, TU L'AS LAISSÉ. TU N'AURAS PAS DE SECONDE CHANCE.

-Vous ne savez rien. » Répondit-il avec un stoïcisme à toute épreuve. Il avait à peine sourcillé devant l'aura meurtrière que Tsunade dégageait.

- Non, c'est toi qui ne sais rien. » Asséna-t-elle. « Tu penses peut-être que durant toutes ces années, il t'a sagement attendu sans bouger le petit doigt ? Il a changé ! Il n'est plus du tout le gamin que tu as connu. Alors tant qu'il ne vient pas te voir de lui-même, je t'interdis formellement de l'approcher.

-J'ai besoin de lui expliquer.

-Et lui a besoin de temps ! Alors tu rentres chez toi et tu n'y bouges pas. » Et elle continua en voyant l'air déterminé de son nouvel anbu :

-C'EST UN ORDRE, COMMANDANT KARASU !

L'autorité suintant à travers ces mots le frappa de plein fouet. Itachi se renfrogna, sachant très bien qu'à présent, il ne pourrait pas y couper. Il allait obéir… mais certainement pas de gaieté de cœur.  
Tsunade, voyant la résignation dans le regard de son interlocuteur, souffla de soulagement. Puis elle ajouta d'une voix en totale opposition avec le précédent, pleine de douceur :

-Itachi, j'aimerais vraiment que tu réalises le mal que tu lui as fait en partant.

-…

-Je ne dis pas cela pour t'acculer ! J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose… Et pour cela je t'autorise à utiliser le sharingan sur moi.

Shikamaru voulu intervenir mais la kunoïchi le stoppa net dans son élan.

-Je voudrais te dévoiler un de mes souvenirs. Je ne te refuse pas le droit d'aller voir Naruto pour rien et si cela t'intéresse, je t'en offre la preuve sur un plateau. Il n'y aura qu'une seule condition : je stopperai quand je considérerai que tu en as assez vu. Ni avant, ni après ».

L'ancien nunkenin se tenait droit, déterminé, ses pupilles déjà rouges.

-Une dernière chose, je ne suis pas certaine que ce que tu y verras, te plaira… Ce serait plutôt l'inverse ! Toujours d'accord ?

Pour seule réponse, il activa son sharingan et plongea son regard dans celui du Godaime. Autours d'eux, le décor se modifia.

...

N_aruto se trouve devant lui ou plutôt devant l'Hokage puisqu'il ne fait qu'emprunter ses yeux. Et il n'a pas changé ! Il doit avoir entre dix-huit et vingt ans, les cheveux blonds éparpillés dans tous les sens, les yeux rieurs, le sourire au coin de la bouche et les éternels habits orange. Il a grandi, c'est indéniable. Et pourtant il a conservé sa bouille d'enfant. En fait… c'est lui, tout simplement, mais en version plus âgé. Cela fait plus de quinze ans qu'Itachi ne l'a pas vu et il se sent désarmé devant cette image. Le temps ne s'est pas arrêté quand il est parti… tout a continué d'avancer, Naruto y compris. Et pourtant, pourtant… sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus, il sent que quelque chose cloche._

_Itachi voudrait tendre sa main pour pouvoir atteindre sa joue qui semble si douce mais impossible d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ce n'est pas son rêve, ce n'est pas son souvenir. Il n'est ici qu'en tant qu'observateur immobile et silencieux. Aucune liberté de mouvement ne lui est accordée… pas même celle de pouvoir détourner les yeux s'il le souhaite. Mais il ne le souhaite pas de toute façon, au contraire, il en redemande. Il voudrait faire pause sur image et ne plus jamais partir d'ici. Il sent une émotion lui étreindre le cœur… mais il réprime bien vite cette sensation pour se concentrer sur ce qui se déroule sous « ses » yeux._

_Ils sont dans un bois, sans doute celui qui entoure Konoha. Naruto s'allonge au sol pour observer les nuages à la mode « Shikamaru » et il lui fait signe, ou plutôt il fait signe à Tsunade, de venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Mais celle-ci campe sur sa position et s'exclame :_

_-Naruto, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette apparence. Quand on est seul tous les deux, j'aimerais que tu désactives ton henge. C'est sous ta véritable apparence que je veux te parler et non sous cette espèce d'illusion ratée. »_

_-Baa-chan…_

_-Et retire-moi ce sourire à la noix veux-tu ! Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu te force à rire alors que ce que tu désire le plus au monde, c'est pleurer._

_-Hahaha ! Tu dis exactement la même chose que lui. Murmure-t-il en posant son regard au loin. Une multitude d'émotions traversent son visage : tristesse, regret, nostalgie…_

_Itachi sent son cœur se serrer quand il comprend que ce « lui » le désigne. Cette phrase, c'est « leur » phrase. Celle qui a scellé leur première rencontre, celle qu'il n'a eu de cesse de lui répéter pendant trois ans. Cette phrase, c'était comme un memo, une sorte de pense-bête pour rappeler à Naruto de ne jamais faire semblant devant lui, pour lui rappeler qu'il resterait toujours à ses côtés… mais il était parti._

_-Tsunade, tu veux vraiment que je défasse mon henge ? » Le ton utilisé pour poser cette question est froid, triste, vide… le sang d'Itachi se glace instantanément._

_-…Oui. » Hésite-t-elle. « Malgré toute la douleur qu'elle me cause, c'est sous ta véritable apparence que je veux avoir cette discussion. »_

_Itachi sent une peur viscérale l'étreindre violemment et sous ses yeux, le rêve se transforme progressivement en cauchemar sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se réveiller_

_Naruto effectue une série de signes à une vitesse ahurissante et son corps semble devenir flou. Son Henge est rompu et la vision qu'il offre est à la fois angélique et cauchemardesque._

_Il n'est plus aussi petit que pour sa première apparence, de taille moyenne, son corps est fin et ses muscles déliés. Il a perdu ses rondeurs d'adolescent. La délicatesse de sa physionomie et sa fragilité apparente renferme pourtant une force indéniable. Il dégage une aura de puissance phénoménale. Sa peau autrefois halée est à présent plus claire presque laiteuse et semble douce au toucher. Les cicatrices sur ses joues se sont résorbées, les laissant parfaitement lisses. Ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant sont bien plus longs. Il les porte d'ailleurs attachés, coiffés en queue de cheval sur le côté, retombant sur son épaule droite jusqu'à sa taille. Quelques tresses fines sont discrètement emmêlées dans sa coiffure et des mèches folles viennent entourer son visage. Ses habits orange se sont envolés au profit de vêtements de couleur noire. Un col roulé sans manche et un pantalon moulant souligne parfaitement sa silhouette svelte et délicate, le rendant terriblement sexy. De toutes ses transformations, seuls ses yeux semblent inchangés, d'un bleu éternel digne des plus beaux saphirs._

_En un mot comme en cent, il est MAGNIFIQUE ! Il a l'apparence d'un ange… un ange pour lequel on se damnerait sans concession. Malheureusement, même une beauté physique inégalée ne peut compenser l'absence d'une âme. Et Itachi remarqua presque immédiatement ce qui fait défaut à ce corps féérique les infimes détails qui viennent tâcher toute cette splendeur…_

_Son humeur bon enfant a disparu, le soleil dans sa voix a disparu, la profondeur et la chaleur de ses yeux a disparu. Tout ce qui fait que Naruto… est Naruto a totalement disparu. Ce n'est pas son ange qui est allongé devant lui… ça ne peut pas être lui ! C'est un ange certes, mais un ange qui n'a de nom que l'apparence… c'est un ange aux ailes brisées._

_À cette vue, Itachi sent un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est fermer les yeux. Mais même cela ne lui est pas autorisé. Il voudrait pouvoir tout arrêter mais c'est Tsunade qui a les pleins pouvoirs._

_« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois à ce point anéanti ? » Pense-t-il sombrement. Il voudrait s'enfuir de ce cauchemar, ne plus être là, ne plus être obliger de voir ni d'entendre. Mais le choix ne lui appartient pas. Et il ne peut que rester, pour écouter les paroles de son aimé…_

_-Tu sais Tsunade, dans ma vie, il y a quatre dates qui valent la peine d'être marquées d'une pierre blanche. Le 10 octobre… je ne suis pas né. Non, je suis juste tombé en enfer. Par contre le même jour, lors de mon cinquième anniversaire, là je suis vraiment né. J'ai eu l'impression de vivre pour la première fois. J'ai eu l'impression que j'avais le DROIT de vivre. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à Tachi. Mais ça n'a duré que trois ans. J'aurais vécu trois ans, c'est pas si mal, non ? Le jour de son départ, j'avais huit ans et ce jour-là, je suis mort. Enfin je ne suis pas vraiment mort, hein ! Vu que je suis toujours là devant toi, alors ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Mais je suis quand même mort. Parce qu'au fond, même si j'étais toujours là physiquement, en fait, à l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus rien… juste du vide. En partant, il a tout pris avec lui mon bonheur, mes espoirs, mon amour, ma vie… me laissant sans rien. Mais tout au fond, enfui vraiment profondément je suis persuadé qu'il restait quand même une toute petite étincelle. Je crois que s'il était revenu… j'aurais peut-être pu réapprendre ce que « vivre » veut dire. Il était ma seule raison d'être sur terre, le centre de mon univers… alors peut-être que s'il avait réapparu à mes côtés… peut-être…  
Mais à la place, tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. __**Lui**__ est revenu des années plus tard, c'était un 26 avril. __**Il**__ a réussi à éteindre cette toute dernière étincelle et __**il **__a fait bien pire encore. Je crois que l'enfer aurait été préférable à ce qu'__**il**__ m'a fait subir. À ce moment-là, la mort aurait été le plus beau des cadeaux.  
Finalement si quelqu'un m'avait dit que se serait ça ma vie, je suis persuadé que, dés que j'aurais été en âge de comprendre, je me serais suicidé. Et cela aurait été le plus merveilleux jour de ma vie. »_

_À ces derniers mots, un sourire fané étire ses lèvres et il détourne les yeux._

_-Ne pleure pas Tsunade. Ce n'est pas si grave au final… je suis toujours là, non ? »_

...

L'illusion se brisa soudainement en milles morceaux de verre et Itachi se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau du Godaime. Le seul et unique signe que ce qu'il avait vu l'avait un tant soit peu affecté fût un discret pincement de lèvres et un tremblement imperceptible. D'apparence impassible, les pensées fusaient pourtant à toute vitesse dans la tête du jeune Uchiwa… _comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? _Quelqu'un lui avait volé son plus précieux trésor. Il ne savait pas _qui_, il ne savait pas _comment_ et il ne savait pas _pourquoi_. Mais il s'en sentait entièrement responsable. Il y avait deux coupables dans l'histoire… lui et _**l'autre.**_

_**Cet inconnu**_ avait tout brûlé sur son passage, réduisant en cendre le soleil le plus lumineux de toutes les galaxies. Cependant, c'était Itachi qui avait inconsciemment allumé la mèche avec sont départ. Et _**cette personne **_avait simplement fini le boulot.

En abandonnant son ange, il avait considérablement affaiblit ses défenses, le laissant démuni, sans protection face au danger. Une culpabilité douloureuse l'assaillit subitement. Oui, c'était de sa faute ! Il ressenti l'envie de pleurer pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Le shinobi ne laissa rien filtrer de son tumulte intérieur. Si Naruto était visiblement devenu un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, L'ancien déserteur l'était tout autant. Cacher ses émotions était pour lui un jeu d'enfant. Il était l'image même de l'indifférence.

-Je t'ai montré quelque chose dont personne n'est au courant ici et j'aimerais que cela en reste ainsi. Surtout en ce qui concerne ses amis. » Intervînt Tsunade, le tirant de ses pensées noires.

Il ne prononça pas un seul mot, bien conscient que s'il parlait sa voix risquerait de se fissurer. C'était une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Il se contenta donc de désigner Shikamaru du menton. Et la kunoïchi lut parfaitement entre les lignes.

-Oui, Shikamaru est l'un des rares à connaître la vérité. » Confirma-t-elle.

-Il semble être au courant de beaucoup de chose ! » Sous le coup de la colère et d'une légère jalousie, la voix d'Itachi n'avait pas tremblé.

-Si tu sous-entends qu'il est également au courant pour l'identité du commandant Ökami… Oui, c'est le cas. Après Ökami, il est le Shinobi en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai vendu la mèche il a deviné tout seul.

-…

-Tout comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'était pas considéré comme un génie pour rien. Loin d'être un idiot, l'ancien nukenin avait parfaitement su rassembler les indices. Il lui avait suffi d'additionner 1 et 1 et la réponse apparaissait alors limpide, logique et incontestable. L'Hokage poussa un énième soupire et ajouta d'un ton las :

-Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de te prévenir que si tu as le malheur d'en parler à quiconque, je te dévisse la tête. À présent la discussion est close.

Et voyant que personne n'ajoutait rien, elle reprit :

-maintenant tous les deux, DEHORS ! »

Ce fût d'une démarche d'automate et dans un silence tout relatif que les deux commandants anbus sortirent de la salle.

_-_C'était pas trop tôt, je suis crevé moi. » Marmonna Shikamaru dans sa barbe. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plus parlé en une heure qu'en une année. Et assister à l'altercation entre deux ninjas surpuissants lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir, les deux autres ayant visiblement oublié sa présence en raison de leur rage. La journée de demain promettait d'être longue… _Pénible, pénible, pénible. _Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'il aurait des heures de sieste à récupérer. _Mmmmh_, _chouette perspective !_

_..._

Le silence envahit la pièce. Enfin _seule, _Tsunade s'assit lourdement dans son siège et inspira un bon coup. Elle se tourna légèrement vers la droite, fixant son regard vers le coin de la salle où se situe une chaise inoccupée…_inoccupée _? Elle se concentra quelques secondes avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

-Alors Ökami, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, ne quittant pas la chaise des yeux.

Une bourrasque de vent lui répondit, faisant voler les rapports de missions et autres documents officiels aux quatre coins de la pièce. Devant elle, l'air se solidifia progressivement et devînt opaque. Une voix calme et respectueuse se fit entendre alors qu'une fine silhouette commençait à se dessiner.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Baa-chan. Surtout toi !

-Et quand apprendras-tu à passer par la porte et non par la fenêtre, hein sale gamin ? »

Devant elle se tenait une personne. Une personne qui représente à elle seule le secret le mieux gardé de l'univers ninja, la tromperie la mieux réussie de tous les temps… et juste le plus gros mensonge au monde.

**À suivre…**

_Lorsque l'on fait preuve d'honnêteté par égoïsme, la vérité se transforme en arme,  
Cette sincérité illusoire ne peut cacher notre désir de blesser.  
Lorsque l'on ment par altruisme, notre mensonge se transforme en mots d'amour,  
Cette vérité camouflée ne peut blesser car elle n'est là que pour protéger._

* * *

*corbeau en japonais (approprié, non ?)

**loup en japonais (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il est souvent représenté en blanc avec des traits rouges… je crois que cela vient d'un jeu vidéo mais je n'en suis pas sure. Je vous conseille juste d'aller voir des images sur internet parce que je m'inspirerai de cette représentation pour l'apparence de Naruto en tant qu'Anbu ^^)

***Platon

Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte en l'écrivant mais tout ce chapitre se déroule en huis-clos à l'exception du _flashback_. D'ailleurs, ce passage est écrit au présent et ce n'est pas une erreur. Je trouvais juste que cela correspondait mieux.

Comment s'auto-flageller avec brio, leçon numéro 1 : alors _oui_, ça ne bouge pas vraiment (pour l'action faudra repasser) ; _oui_, il n'y a pratiquement rien qui se passe, (dire que l'histoire stagne est un magnifique euphémisme) ; _oui_, il y a beaucoup (trop) d'éléments théoriques _oui, _je fais des phrases beaucoup trop longues et parfois on s'y perd _oui_, l'humeur est vraiment noire…. MAIS j'avais besoin de passer par tout ça pour poser le « décor sentimental » et puis, ce n'est que le DEBUT. Alors non, pitié, ne fuyez pas ! Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer alors toutes les remarques constructives sont les bienvenues quoique… n'enfoncez pas trop le clou quand même please. Mon pauvre petit cœur trop sensible n'y survivrait pas.

J'avais un peu peur de poster ce chapitre parce que ce n'est pas avec le prologue que vous pouviez vraiment vous faire une idée, alors qu'ici… Je croise les doigts pour que ça vous ai plus et que ce ne soit pas un total fiasco !

Petite mauvaise nouvelle : ma seconde sess commence dans quelques jours. Déjà là, je suis censée être en train d'étudier… et au lieu de ça j'écris. halàlà ! Pas bien, pas bien je vais me faire tapper sur les doigts... Je ne pourrai donc pas écrire pendant cette période mais dés que mes exams sont finis (c'est-à-dire le 28 août), je reprends. Et je saurai me faire pardonner, PROMIS.

Sushi, _au plaisir d'être lue._


	3. Chapter 2

SURPRIIIIISE

Mon petit comm :  
Héhéhé, presqu'une semaine d'avance, ça se fête, non ?  
Allez savoir pourquoi mais étudier m'inspire… doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma petite tête adorée… mais tant que ce n'est pas mortel, hein =) J'ai profité de mes pauses pour faire chauffer mon clavier d'ordi… Enjoy

Disclamer : Je désespère… ils ne seront vraiment jamais à moi ! Je me demande pourquoi on se tue à mettre à chaque fois ce maudit _Disclamer, _c'est une véritable torture psychologique.

**Réponse au reviews** :  
Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dites… est-ce qu'un jour on arrête de sauter au plafond à chaque nouvelle review qu'on reçoit ou pas ? Parce que là, je ne m'en lasse VRAIMENT pas

Vincenziia : Salut, salut ^^ Merci pour ta review ! Si tu as trouvé que le premier flashback était triste… tu risques de faire une dépression avec celui qui suit =P Promis, je n'ai écrit que durant mes pauses et grâce à toi notre trio infernal ne m'a pas trop embêtée… ils ont même été plutôt sages ! Mais je suis HYPER SUPER MEGA jalooouse : au prochain câlin général, je tape l'incruste hihihi. J'espère VRAIMENT que la suite te plaira.

Meiiko Neah Oguri Bezarius : Héhéhé, contente que cela t'ait plu. Si tu as _presque _versé une larme, alors j'ai _presque _atteint mon objectif. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac… Mon but ultime et inavoué est de tous vous transformer en madeleines d'ici la fin de la fiction ^^! Et tu n'en réchapperas pas Mouhahahaha ! Et un tout grand merci pour ta review.

Amaranphine : Hello ! Merci, merci d'avoir écrit une review =). C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Itanaru et il y en a encore moins qui se déroule dans leur monde d'origine. Un tout grand merci pour ta correction, je vais essayer de retrouver la phrase concernée pour la modifier dans mes notes. Dès que j'aurai fini entièrement la fic, je la reposterai en entièreté avec toutes les corrections. C'est super gentil d'avoir pris le temps de noter l'erreur. C'est vrai qu'en écrivant, on passe souvent à côté de beaucoup de fautes par inadvertance ou par précipitation et qu'une relecture extérieure ne serait pas de trop. Surtout que mes 3 neurones (j'ai nommé : orthographe, grammaire et conjugaison) semblent partis en vacance en oubliant leur billet _retour_. Donc vraiment merci pour ton petit coup de pouce! Ah oui et PS : j'adore ton pseudo, c'est original et ça sonne joliment à l'oreille même si je n'ai aucune idée d'où ça vient...

À celui-qui-a-inventé-le-concept-de-review : oh là là je t'aime trop toi mon coco ! C'est magique ton truc : dés que j'ai une panne d'inspiration, un manque d'énergie, un coup de blues... je vais voir mes petits commentaires adorés et yoplala, mes batteries sont pleines. Si je pouvais, je te canoniserais (mouais, je sais… je perds complètement la boule, rien de bien nouveau !)

! Remarque : dans le flashback, Itachi a 10 ans au début et 13 à la fin.

Long chapitre en perspective alors, à l'attaaaaaaaaaaaaaque ! (croisez juste les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Notre première rencontre, un ange tombé du ciel**

_« Tu m'as appris que les larmes ne s'écoulaient pas vers le sol mais qu'elles s'élevaient vers le ciel, devenant ainsi  
les étoiles que nous observons au clair de lune.  
Crois-tu que l'univers est assez vaste pour accueillir toute cette peine ? »_

**Bureau de l'Hokage : entre 22 et 23 heures**

_-Alors Ökami, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, ne quittant pas la chaise des yeux. […]_

_-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Baa-chan. » Répondit-il. « Surtout toi ! »_

_-Et quand apprendras-tu à passer par la porte et non par la fenêtre, hein sale gamin ?_

_Devant elle se tenait une personne. Une personne qui représente à elle seule le secret le mieux gardé de l'univers ninja, la tromperie la mieux réussie de tous les temps… et juste le plus gros mensonge au monde._

-Depuis quand es-tu là au fait ?

-Depuis que tu as ouvert la fenêtre. C'est bien pour ça que tu l'as fait en plus, non ? » Remarqua Naruto, ironique.

Et en effet, c'était devenu leur petit rituel. Une caresse de vent dans ses cheveux avertissait instantanément l'Hokage de la présence de son anbu préféré à ses côtés.

-Tch, petit malin ! Dis… la prochaine fois que je vois Itachi, puis-je l'autoriser à te parler ? » Insista-t-elle pour éviter qu'il ne change à nouveau de sujet.

-NON ! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix mal assurée qui exprimait clairement sa peur.

-Naruto… Tu ne pourras pas le fuir éternellement.

-Je ne suis pas prêt Baa-chan, pas prêt du tout! Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti qu'il était de retour ? » Dit-il, un léger reproche dans la voix.

-Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier, gamin. Et tu étais encore en mission à ce moment-là. Je comptais tout te raconter demain matin mais visiblement tu as été plus rapide. Et en plus, Kiba était cens…

-TSUNADESAMAJESUISDESOLEMAISC'ESTPASDEMAFAUTE ! » Hurla ledit Kiba en entrant en trombe dans la salle et en fracassant la porte contre le mur. Pas considéré pour un sou, il les avait interrompu en criant d'une seule traite cette phrase quasi incompréhensible. Rouge d'avoir couru et suivit de près par Akamaru qui semblait tout aussi éreinté ; la preuve en était, la bave qui dégoulinait redécorant joliment le parquet du bureau.

-Quand on parle de loup… » Rigola Naruto.

-Oups, pardon j'interromps quelque chose… je repasserai plus tard. » Bredouilla-t-il en tentant de s'esquiver, suivi de près par son compagnon à pattes.

-TU NE BOUGES PAS DE LÀ ! » Ordonna Tsunade

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto et fut soulagée de constater que son masque d'anbu était bien en place. Il avait eu à peine un quart de seconde pour faire une suite de signes complexes et ainsi activer son genjutsu mais cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Décidément, sa vitesse l'étonnerait toujours.

-Et on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » Continua-t-elle, passablement énervée.

-…

-Euh… je crois que je vais vous laisser régler vos différents. » Intervint le Commandant anbu en sentant les choses s'envenimer. Mais il ne put manquer le regard suppliant de Kiba qui semblait craindre plus que tout de se retrouver seul avec son Hokage. Riant sous cape, il ajouta tout de même pour les défendre :

-Je tiens quand même à préciser avoir vu Kiba-san poursuivre _assidûment _le jeune Naruto toute la journée…

À ces mots, il jeta un regard appuyé à la Sannin, lui faisant comprendre que, tout anbu qu'ils étaient, cette paire inséparable n'aurait jamais pu le suivre s'il en avait décidé autrement. Un soupir de soulagement peu discret se fit entendre. Il se tourna vers Kiba pour constater qu'en effet, celui-ci semblait déjà plus rassuré.

En sortant de la salle, il se retourna une dernière fois vers la kunoïchi et soupira d'un ton triste :

-Une dernière chose… tu n'aurais jamais du lui montrer ce souvenir, Tsunade. Tu n'en avais pas le droit. »

L'Hokage se crispa à ces mots. De façon générale, son prénom ne lui posait pas de problème, elle l'appréciait même. Mais quand il était prononcé dans la bouche de Naruto, c'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Elle s'était tellement habituée aux sobriquets : La vieille, Baba, Baa-chan, … qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait autrement, c'était un peu comme s'il l'insultait. Comme une gifle qui lui rappelait que ce Naruto-là – le Naruto farceur, irrespectueux et plein de vie – n'existait pas vraiment.

-Ökami… je suis dés… » Commença-t-elle mais il avait déjà disparu. _Décidément, c'est une manie de m'interrompre sans arrêt._ Pensa-t-elle sombrement.

Poussant un profond soupir et tentant de chasser la culpabilité qu'elle sentait poindre, elle se tourna vers les deux anbus devant elle qui ne semblaient pas en mener large.

-À nous trois » Prononça-t-elle d'un ton volontairement sadique.

Deux couinements parfaitement audibles résonnèrent dans le bureau du Godaime alors que la porte se refermait sur eux.

* * *

Itachi s'écroula sur son lit et posa son bras sur ses yeux. Cette discussion l'avait tout simplement éreinté. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions et une larme solitaire dévala sa joue pour venir se perdre dans son cou… c'était un cauchemar ! Un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge et un sentiment de détresse l'envahit. Il avait envie de hurler !

Lui, le glaçon impassible, le rocher imperturbable se sentait complètement dépassé par la situation. Si quelqu'un d'autre le voyait dans cet état, il n'en croirait pas ses yeux. Le masque d'indifférence Uchiwa était très utile de façon générale mais refouler sans arrêt ses sentiments ne comportait pas que des avantages… loin de là. Ne pas exprimer ouvertement ses émotions ne signifiait pas les supprimer définitivement.

Des vagues de remords et de culpabilité l'assaillaient inlassablement, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se morfondre pendant des heures ni à abandonner aussi facilement face à la première difficulté. Il allait récupérer son ange par tous les moyens possibles. Et s'il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début… qu'à cela ne tienne.

Il allait simplement avancer, pas à pas, un jour après l'autre. Prendre les choses comme elles venaient et être là pour lui, à ses côtés, lui montrer qu'il n'était plus seul. Un Uchiwa ne s'avouait jamais vaincu et il ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Il n'allait plus le lâcher, sous aucun prétexte. Et s'il fallait qu'il s'impose, il ne se gênerait pas. Même si son ange s'avérait être brisé, il recollerait les morceaux. Même s'il était détruit, il le reconstruirait, empilant les pierres, une à une, consolidant les fondations pour que, jamais plus il ne s'effondre. Il lui réapprendrait à sourire, à rire… à vivre tout simplement. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, il lui suffirait juste de recommencer.

Ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué… si ?

Il lui faudrait également éclaircir certaines zones d'ombre. Visiblement, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses durant son « absence » et les questions sans réponses étaient nombreuses : comment Naruto avait-il géré son départ alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans à l'époque ? Comment était-il devenu Ökami, un des ninjas les plus craints et respectés de son temps ? Et surtout, à quoi se référait cette fameuse date du 26 avril ?

Mais dans un premier temps, le plus urgent était de percer cette carapace qu'il arborait au quotidien. Se faire accepter et surtout, SURTOUT se faire pardonner. Une fois cela fait, il se creuserait une petite place dans ce cœur qui semblait si vide et hermétique et s'y accrocherait de toutes ses forces. Puis seulement viendraient les questions… mais elles pouvaient attendre.

Rasséréné, il se fit la promesse d'aller le chercher, aussi profondément qu'il semblait enfoui et de ramener le vrai Naruto à la surface. Et sur ces pensées, il s'endormit.

* * *

La semaine se déroula sans encombre et Itachi ne sortit pas une seule fois de sa maison, bien décidé à finir les deux rapports demandés par l'Hokage pour en être définitivement débarrassé. Sept jours qu'il se retenait toutefois de se précipiter chez son blond préféré – une vraie torture – mais il avait tenu bon, se noyant sous le travail pour ne plus y penser.

Au petit matin, il se rendit chez Tsunade pour lui remettre les rouleaux enfin remplis et celle-ci lui demanda d'aller rendre visite à son équipe au centre d'entraînement anbu pour pouvoir faire connaissance. Sa première mission lui serait assignée dans quelques jours et il devait dès maintenant prendre ses marques.

La Kunoïchi retint son homologue avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

-Il se peut que tu _le _croises là-bas. L'interdiction de ne pas lui adresser la parole est levée mais… vas-y doucement s'il te plait.

-Hn.

Malgré cette réponse peu éloquente, le jeune Uchiwa jubilait intérieurement.

Pas très pressé d'arriver à destination et espérant secrètement croiser le chef anbu _par hasard_, il déambula sans but dans le village. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment à l'orée de la forêt. Il finit par aboutir dans une petite clairière dont le sol était recouvert de tournesols et de coquelicots, mélange poétique de jaune et de rouge. Au centre de ce champ de fleurs, se tenait un arbre immense, ses branches semblant s'étendre à perte de vue.

Ce lieu abritait son plus précieux souvenir : sa rencontre avec Naruto. Itachi sourit en repensant à la façon dont son petit ange lui était _littéralement _tombé dessus ce jour-là. Il sauta souplement pour atterrir, trois mètres plus haut, sur la plus épaisse de toutes les branches.

À peine eu-t-il posé son pied sur l'écorce du bois, qu'il faillit déraper et tomber à la renverse en constatant ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux : Naruto. Il était couché là, endormi contre le tronc sous sa véritable apparence. Dans son sommeil, ses défenses semblaient évaporées, ses traits adoucis, comme si tout le malheur du monde ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Serein, calme et apaisé, ses cheveux flottaient au vent et venaient caresser doucement son visage.

Attiré par cette vision, Itachi voulu poser sa main sur la joue qui semblait offerte mais à peine l'eu-t-il touché du bout des doigts qu'il se sentit partir en arrière. Comme poussé par une force invisible et trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut brusquement emporté et atterrit trois mètres plus bas. Le choc avec le sol fut rude. Voulant se redresser, il se rendit compte qu'un Kunai se tenait sous gorge et que Naruto était assis à califourchon sur lui, les yeux complètement effrayés.

Il y eut un moment de flottement sans que personne n'esquisse le moindre geste.

Naruto avait été tellement surpris de sentir quelque chose de frais sur son visage qu'il s'était immédiatement réveillé. Ayant avisé qu'une personne se tenait devant lui, il n'avait écouté que son instinct et avait immédiatement attaqué. Réalisant soudain sa position et l'identité de la personne qui se tenait sous lui, le jeune anbu s'écarta précipitamment.

C'était son premier face à face avec Itachi depuis plus de dix ans et son cœur loupa un battement… il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, l'ancien nukenin n'était encore qu'un adolescent alors qu'à présent, c'était un homme qui se tenait devant lui... et quel homme ! Ses cheveux et ses yeux de jais n'avaient pas changé mais le corps qui se dessinait sous ses vêtements d'anbu aurait fait baver d'envie n'importe qui. Toute son attitude dénotait une assurance sans faille et l'aura qu'il dégageait était à la fois puissante et exquise ; promesse de mille dangers ou de mille plaisirs. Il était… Il était… Il était…

**«** **Hot, sexy, chaud comme la braise, à se damner,** **plus que désirable, érotique, trèèèèès séduisant, à 200% bandant… et j'en passe. De tels adjectifs, j'en ai à la pelle et on peut y passer toute la journée si tu veux. »**

La voix grave de son démon préféré raisonna dans sa tête, tandis que Naruto, pourtant habitué au franc-parler du renard à neuf queues, se sentait rougir.

« Kyu ! »

**« Et benquoi ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois ne plus trouver tes mots renardeau… je viens juste à la rescousse. »**

« Non mais ça va pas ! Tu ne m'aide pas du tout là ! »

**« Ahahaha, attention, tu baves gamin ! »**

« N'importe quoi ! »

Le chef anbu préféra arrêter net cette discussion mentale avant de devenir rouge pivoine, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-il durement à sa « victime » toujours au sol, pour tenter de cacher sa gêne.

L'interpellé se redressa, épousseta ses habits tout en essayant vainement de cacher un sourire narquois et énonça d'une voix un brin moqueuse :

-On attaque et puis seulement on pose les questions… hum ça au moins ça n'a pas changé, Naru-chan !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Répéta Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, la moue boudeuse.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question…

-Oui mais c'est moi qui ai demandé en premier.

Le sourire d'Itachi s'agrandit. _Ça non plus, ça n'a pas changé._ Pensa-t-il, heureux que son protégé ait gardé son petit côté têtu et légèrement puéril qu'il adorait tant.

-Je me promenais et je suis arrivé ici par hasard. Et toi ?

-Je dormais…

-Tu ronflais plutôt. » L'interrompit l'ainé Uchiwa même si c'était un énorme mensonge. Mais en voyant son ange piquer un fard monumental, il triompha intérieurement.

Il venait de trouver un parfait angle d'attaque : la taquinerie. Pour casser cette solide carapace, cela avait l'air d'être pour le moins efficace…

Itachi se sentit plus motivé que jamais à briser ce fichu masque et en parlant de masque…

-Euh, Naru… tu n'as pas activé ton genjutsu ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit très prudent… ton identité n'est pas censée rester secrète ?

Naruto sursauta. Comment ça, son masque n'était pas en place ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir activé son jutsu avant de quitter son appartement aux aurores.

« Kyu ? »

**« Oui, oui, il est bien en place, gamin ! »**

-Hum !_ Uchiwa-san_ étant donné que vous êtes déjà au courant de mon véritable nom, mon masque ne m'est pas vraiment d'une quelconque utilité en votre présence. »

**« Menteur »**

Oh, oui… c'était un gros mensonge, mais il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il avoue à Itachi qu'il l'avait inconsciemment inclus comme "personne non affectée"… L'ancien nukenin avait décidément beaucoup trop d'influence sur lui. _Heureusement que l'on ne s'est jamais croisé avant, lors de missions… cela aurait été un peu problématique. Non mais quel idiot ! _Se réprimanda-t-il.

**« Ce n'est pas ta faute, gamin ! C'est ton subconscient qui a travaillé tout seul. » **Tempéra le démon renard.

« Bonjour l'excuse… »

**« Fais juste gaffe avec tes expressions faciales ! Je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois mais tu es un vrai livre ouvert ! »**

« Toujours aussi avare de compliments à ce que je vois… »

-D'ailleurs, est-ce que Shikamaru-san vous a appris la technique comme il vous l'avait promis ? Parce que visiblement vous ne portez pas non plus votre masque… » Continua-t-il à voix haute utilisant volontairement un ton de reproche.

Itachi fut légèrement blessé par l'intonation et la distance évidente que le blond tentait de mettre entre eux. Le passage au vouvoiement le fit tiquer. Il voulu répondre mais subitement le double sens de ces paroles le frappa.

-Attends… comment tu sais ça ? Tu étais là ? Euh tu… euh... tu es au courant alors… pour… le souvenir ? » Hésita-t-il.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma comme une huître.

_Aïe, pas bon, pas bon du tout._ Pensa le plus âgé des deux et les paroles qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison :

-Tsunade n'aurait jamais du te montrer ce souvenir et toi tu n'aurais jamais du accepter quelque chose qui ne t'appartenait pas ! Ce n'était pas TON souvenir.

Le ton était dur et le retour au tutoiement rendait la réprimande plus blessante encore… beaucoup plus personnelle. Sur les traits de Naruto, la déception se mêlait à la peur et au désespoir.

La culpabilité remontra le bout de son nez mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, son ange le devança :

-Si je ne me trompe pas, tu étais censé rencontrer ton équipe aujourd'hui… je t'accompagne à la base anbu.

-Naru-ch…

-La discussion est close Uchiwa-san !

Itachi se crispa imperceptiblement. Il avait fait un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière… quelle avancée !

Le chemin se fit dans un silence de mort. Mais alors que son compagnon lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, Naruto quant à lui, garda résolument le regard fixé sur le sol. Cette altercation avait ramené pas mal de souvenirs à la surface… des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier pour la plupart !

* * *

**Flashback** (hum… âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

Dire qu'il avait eu une enfance déplorable et traumatisante aurait été un euphémisme astronomique.

Il avait vécu les premières années de sa vie dans une chambre d'hôpital…. enfin, si nous pouvons appeler le débarras le plus glauque, le plus froid et le plus sordide de tout l'hôpital… une « chambre ». Pas de fenêtre ni de lumière, juste un simple lit sans barreau, entouré de murs d'un blanc douteux. Bref, un endroit minimaliste et totalement inadapté pour un nouveau-né.

Dans cette prison, les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Comme tous les bébés de son âge, il gigotait énormément et de fait, tomba à de nombreuses reprises, sur un sol froid et dur restant ainsi parterre, sans que personne ne vienne l'aider. Il avait beau pleurer sans fin, jamais on ne venait le consoler.

Il restait seul, durant parfois des jours entiers, sans entendre une voix, sans voir un visage. C'est à peine si l'on se rappelait de son existence pour venir le remettre sur son lit, le nourrissant ou lui changeant ses couches au passage.

Personne ne s'éternisait, ne s'attardant jamais plus que de besoin. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à un seul geste de douceur, à une seule parole bienveillante... que du contraire ! Ses visiteurs ne manquaient jamais une occasion d'être brusque, le blessant volontairement au passage par des pincements, des griffures et des petites claques. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que la peau d'un bébé marque. Bien qu'il n'en comprenait jamais le sens, leurs paroles étaient toujours dures, emplies de haine et de dégoût. Dans les bons jours, il mangeait ; dans les autres… pas. Il souffrait de nombreuses carences et son corps était famélique. Les os saillaient sous sa peau translucide recouverte de bleus. Un bébé normal serait mort depuis longtemps… mais lui n'était pas tout à fait ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de « normal ».

Au milieu des blessés graves, du deuil des familles, des morts qui s'accumulaient qui voudrait perdre son temps à s'occuper d'un bébé qui symbolisait la cause de ce carnage ? Il fallait un exutoire à tout ce malheur, à toute cette tristesse et la victime était toute désignée.

Les infirmières détestaient être assignées à cette tâche qu'elles considéraient comme la corvée la plus pénible et la plus ingrate sur terre. Pourtant, pour faire cesser les pleurs agaçants du nourrisson, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. Et c'était à contrecœur qu'une malheureuse, tirée au sort tous les deux jours, se rendait dans cet endroit maudit pour subvenir aux besoins primaires du petit démon. Le minimum vital. Jamais rien de plus ni de moins. Le tout effectué avec des gestes d'automates sans jamais laisser poindre la plus infime émotion.

Tout ignorant qu'il était, Naruto réalisa cependant très vite qu'il ne devait rien attendre de ces gens. Mais il n'en était pas malheureux pour autant… comment voulez-vous qu'un bébé de cet âge saisissent l'ampleur de ce qu'il subissait au quotidien ? N'ayant jamais rien connu d'autre, cette routine lui paraissait ordinaire et légitime. Par la force des choses, il avait donc appris, petit à petit, à se débrouiller seul. Et il devint, à la longue, un enfant précoce, doté de ressources bien supérieures à la moyenne.

Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui... et sur son ange gardien. Son ange gardien, cette voix qu'il entendait depuis qu'il était né. Au départ apeuré, il avait finit par s'habituer au ton rauque et terriblement grave de cette voix qui chuchotait des mots dont il ne comprenait rien. Elle était tellement douce et rassurante qu'elle sonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus jolie des berceuses. Le contraste entre cette voix intérieure, toute en délicatesse et celles extérieures, chargées de rancœur était flagrante.

Il se fiait à son mystérieux protecteur pour le guider. L'intonation utilisée lui servait de boussole : le ton doux et rassurant l'encourageait à continuer, celui fâché et intransigeant le stoppait net, l'avertissant d'un danger ou d'un risque de blessure.

Le premier mot qu'il prononça ne fut ni « papa » ni « maman » mais 3 lettres qui semblèrent jaillir de des tréfonds de son âme : Kyu ! Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut ce moment-là que choisit une infirmière pour passer la porte. En entendant ce nom de malheur, ses yeux se voilèrent et elle fût traversée par une rage incontrôlable. Elle saisit l'enfant par le poignet et le balança à travers la chambre. Alors qu'il atterrissait lourdement dans un coin de la pièce, il fut assailli de coups de pied. Alertés par les cris de rage, médecins et infirmières se précipitèrent dans le débarras pour tenter de s'interposer entre les deux protagonistes. Une fois l'infirmière sortie de la chambre, tous suivirent, ne se souciant nullement du petit être recroquevillé en position fœtale qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger tellement la souffrance était forte et il n'entendit que très vaguement la voix de son ange gardien qui se voulait rassurante bien qu'une colère sourde semblait bouillir sous la surface.

Il sentit une chaleur l'envelopper et sa douleur fut momentanément atténuée.

Toute cette cruauté n'avait fait qu'attiser la haine du démon renard contre le reste de l'humanité. L'injustice que vivait son hôte avait réveillé son instinct de protection et Kyubi s'était très vite pris d'affection pour cette petite boule de chaleur. Il ne ressentait qu'amour et compassion pour ce petit être dont la seule faute était d'être né en ce monde.

Au fil des mois, il était devenu une figure à la fois maternelle et paternelle pour le garçonnet. Puisant dans les connaissances qu'il avait acquises en ayant des femmes pour hôtes, il guidait le bambin du mieux possible. Prenant son rôle très à cœur, il ne pouvait malheureusement l'aider physiquement.

Naruto avait souvent ronchonné de ne pouvoir associer un visage à cette voix mais Kyubi avait toujours refusé catégoriquement que son petit protégé entre dans son inconscient pour le voir. Le démon était effrayé que ce petit humain auquel il s'était tant attaché ne le rejette subitement en constatant son apparence physique.

Deux années après son arrivée à l'hôpital, le considérant assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, les infirmières avaient trouvé la solution pour ne plus avoir à entrer dans la chambre du démon : un robinet avait été construit pour qu'il puisse avoir continuellement accès à de l'eau potable et un système de trappe avait été installé pour servir à la fois de conduit d'aération et de passage pour le ravitaillement de nourriture.

À partir de ce jour-là, les visites qu'il reçut furent d'un tout autre genre.

Lorsque sa porte s'ouvrait, Naruto savait pertinemment que ce qui allait suivre serait à chaque fois douloureux.

Deux autres années passèrent ainsi et si les deux premières avaient été cauchemardesques, elles n'étaient RIEN en comparaison de ce qu'il subit durant les deux suivantes.

Au milieu de tout cet enfer, deux journées se démarquèrent particulièrement.

La première fut celle où il put finalement mettre un visage sur la voix qui berçait ses nuits.

Ce jour-là, ils s'y étaient pris à plusieurs et lui avait cassé son poignet droit, trois doigts et quelques côtes. Il eut tellement mal qu'il s'évanouit de douleur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans une salle encore plus sombre. Il était couché dans de l'eau froide. Se redressant précipitamment, il se rendit compte qu'elle lui arrivait aux mollets. Il faisait humide et froid… rien de bien nouveau en somme. Il s'approcha de la grille qui lui faisait face et, passant la tête à travers les barreaux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un immense œil jaune de la taille de son corps. Il se recula précipitamment et tomba à la renverse en poussant un couinement surpris. Sous ses yeux ébahis, la créature se redressa, atteignant ainsi le plafond.

-Héhéhé g'and doudou o'ange ! » Rigola-t-il plus étonné que réellement effrayé.

**-Tu n'as pas peur petit renardeau ?** **»** La voix tonitruante semblait résonner sans fin dans la salle.

-Non, pou'quoi ? » Répliqua le bambin et devant l'absence de réaction du démon, il continua :

-kyuu gentil, juste t'èèèèès g'and. Autres y font p'us peur. » Dit-il avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant de trois ans.

À compter de ce jour, Naruto revint de nombreuse fois se réfugier dans ce qu'il appelait "_son jardin secret"._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La seconde journée _particulière _se ponctua d'un événement non-négligeable : le sceau fut à deux doigts d'être brisé.

Cela eut lieu lorsque l'un de ses tortionnaires, non satisfait des coups et tortures, voulut aller plus loin.

Au moment où Naruto – à peine conscient après les blessures qu'on venait de lui infliger – avait senti son pantalon lui être retiré, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui… Et l'énergie du renard à neuf queues avait surgi, s'échappant par tous les pores de sa peau.

Seul un des shinobis présent avait réussi à contenir in entremis le démon renard. De fait, la seule chose qui lui fut épargné, fut les attouchements d'ordre sexuels, ses bourreaux étant bien trop effrayés.

Ce jour-là, lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, Kyubi, chargé de culpabilité, expliqua à son protégé la raison de cette haine qui le prenait pour cible et il reçut une surprise de taille. Il s'était attendu à essuyer la colère du garçonnet, à lire dans ses yeux un sentiment de trahison ou de haine mais rien de tout cela… Le petit ange blond s'avança simplement vers la cage et tendit la main à travers les barreaux. Et c'est avec une innocence et un amour infini qu'il regarda le démon dans les yeux et lui caressa le bout du museau.

-Pas ta faute... Kyu-chan pas pleurer ! Kyu gentil... Faut pas êt'e t'iste !_» _Le consola le petit bout de chou, haut comme trois pommes.

Ce jour-là, Kyubi tomba de haut et se fit le serment de toujours protéger ce petit soleil de toutes ses forces.

Ce calvaire dura au total quatre années entières avant que quelqu'un n'y mette un terme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

le Sandaime avait été bien trop occupé à reconstruire le village et à assurer les défenses considérablement affaiblies de Konoha. Naïf, il avait cru que jamais on ne pourrait s'attaquer à un bébé innocent. Il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde lorsque les deux membres du conseil, Homura et Koharu lui avaient dit que le bébé avait été confié à une famille. Et que cette dernière le protégerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge de subvenir à ses propres besoins.

Quatre ans s'étaient passés depuis l'attaque de Kyubi, lorsqu'il apprit, par un pur hasard, au tournant d'une ruelle que la réalité concernant Naruto était toute autre. Il avait surpris la conversation entre deux villageois qui se vantaient des horreurs qu'ils avaient fait subir au réceptacle du démon renard.

Sarutobi fut pris d'une rage incommensurable et lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, sa colère avait atteint des sommets. Lui d'un naturel pourtant calme et conciliant, laissa échapper une aura meurtrière. Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage et arrivé devant la réceptionniste, il prononça d'une voix froide :

-Où est-il ?

La jeune femme complètement terrorisée, pointa un doigt tremblant vers le couloir de gauche.

-C-c'est la t-t-toute d-dernière po-porte. » Bégaya-t-elle nerveusement.

Parvenu au fond du couloir, il fracassa la porte qui se tenait devant lui et son regard tomba sur le garçonnet qui se tenait accroupi au pied du lit. À la vue de ce petit être recroquevillé, son cœur fut envahi de honte et de culpabilité. Honte d'être l'Hokage d'un village empli de gens si misérables ; culpabilité de s'être montré aussi naïf et d'avoir ainsi inconsciemment participé à cette abomination. Il avait vécu trop longtemps, avait vu trop d'atrocité, mais _ça_… ça dépassait l'entendement. Une telle absence d'humanité était impardonnable.

Il fit un pas dans la salle mais la petite tête blonde se releva d'un coup pour plonger ses yeux bleus océan dans le regard menaçant de l'intrus. Ses traits se crispèrent de peur et il voulut s'enfuir sous le lit. Le Sandaime comprit immédiatement qu'il devait se calmer s'il voulait pouvoir approcher le bambin. Il refoula alors sa haine envers son propre village et tenta de se concentrer exclusivement sur cet enfant qui nécessitait à présent toute son attention.

Il s'assit en tailleur et commença à parler doucement, sans brusquerie. Essayant de faire passer ses émotions à travers sa voix, lui montrant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et tentant de le rassurer.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun changement ne se produise. La nuit était tombée et il n'avait obtenu absolument aucun résultat. Naruto restait résolument caché sous le lit et il refusait de quitter son abri précaire.

Malheureusement pour l'Hokage, les traumatismes ont toujours la dent dure. Il ne suffisait pas de quelques flatteries ou de quelques mots doux pour soigner des années de souffrances. Mais loin d'abandonner, il prit son mal en patience.

Durant un moi entier, il vint tous les jours sans exception, laissant en suspend ses affaires officielles. Ne notant aucun changement les deux premières semaines, il décida de rester également dans cet endroit pour passer ses nuits. Ses efforts et sa détermination finirent par payer lorsqu'un jour il se réveilla avec une vraie petite bouillotte allongée tout contre lui, la tête posée sur son giron.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto était heureux... incroyablement heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter ses murs qui l'avaient vu grandir, cette prison sinistre et sans vie.

Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dehors pour la première fois en quatre ans, il fut ébloui par le soleil et prit peur. Il s'accrocha désespérément au pantalon de Sarutobi et ferma résolument les yeux.

Surpris par le manège de son protégé, le Sandaime lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer.

-Il fait trop jaune ! » Lui rétorqua Naruto avec de grands yeux perdus.

Face à cette phrase pleine d'innocence, l'Hokage éclata de rire.

-C'est joli, on dirait des clochettes ! » S'exclama le petit garçon, sa peur refoulée en un instant.

-Où ça ? » Demanda l'ancêtre en regardant autours de lui. Il fut surpris en sentant la poigne du garçonnet sur son pull et se pencha à sa hauteur. Le petit ange blond toucha doucement les lèvres du grand-père de son indexe et dit, les yeux remplis d'étoiles comme s'il venait de découvrir le plus grand des trésors :

-Là !

Sarutobi fut ému par la candeur du bambin et dans un geste tout naturel, le prit dans ses bras.

-Çà, Naruto, c'est un rire. Tu verras, toi aussi un jour tu arriveras à faire la même chose. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une année passa dans un calme tout relatif. Les brimades n'avaient pas cessées du jour au lendemain mais elles avaient fortement diminuées, se bornant à quelques phrases blessantes, à quelques lancés de pierres ou en de rares occasions, à quelques coups bien placés. Ne voulant pas inquiéter son bienfaiteur, Naruto avait pris l'habitude d'enchaîner bêtises sur bêtises pour _justifier_ en quelque sorte ses bleus : s'il avait un œil eu beur noir, c'est parce qu'il était tombé de la fenêtre d'où il bombardait de ballons d'eau les passants – et non parce que quelqu'un l'avait frappé au visage ; si son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et d'éraflures, c'était à cause des chiens qu'il s'était amusés à embêter – et non parce qu'on l'avait passé à tabac…

Kyubi lui avait appris que le mensonge, c'était mal mais que la vérité faisait parfois plus souffrir qu'autre chose et Naruto était bien décidé à protéger de toutes ses forces son Jii-chan.

Malgré les efforts de son pupille pour le préservé, l'Hokage, très pris entre ces responsabilités envers le village et le travail à plein temps que demandait l'éducation d'un petit enfant, fut très vite débordé. Totalement impuissant, Naruto ne put qu'assister au déclin de son grand-père adoptif, fatiguant de plus en plus.

Déterminé à alléger sa charge de travail, il finit par convaincre le Sandaime de le laisser s'installer seul dans un appartement. C'est que, même haut comme trois pommes et âgé d'à peine 4 ans et demi, le petit garçon avait des arguments imparables. Arguments qui lui étaient d'ailleurs largement soufflés par son démon préféré. Mais chuuuut !

Puis vint le jour tant redouté de son cinquième anniversaire. Sachant pertinemment avec quoi rimait cette date, il quitta le village au petit matin, laissant un mot à l'intention de l'anbu qui serait de garde ce jour-là et alla se réfugier dans son endroit préféré. Arrivé à la clairière, il escalada l'arbre et se retrouva sur une grosse branche qu'il avait aménagé – au fur et à mesure de ses passages – en petit nid douillet. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et s'endormit paisiblement.

Il fut réveillé par la voix de Kyubi qui l'avertissait que quelqu'un se trouvait tout près. Attentif au moindre bruit, il se serra contre le tronc pour se cacher du mieux possible. Après un moment de silence, il perçut un faible soupir qui venait juste… de sous sa position. Intrigué, il se pencha mais dans sa précipitation, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de l'arbre pour atterrir quelques mètres plus bas.

-Outch » Grimaça-t-il.

Visiblement quelque chose de mou avait adouci sa chute mais soudain, le « quelque chose de mou » se mit à bouger et prenant peur, Naruto hurla. Il se redressa précipitamment pour tenter de s'éloigner le plus possible mais une main froide le retint et il tomba à nouveau en avant.

-Tiens, tiens… un ange vient tout juste de tomber du ciel. » Déclara une voix légèrement surprise.

Le petit garçon, ne sachant comment réagir, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais voyant l'autre se relever, il se roula en boule, attendant les coups qui allaient sûrement pleuvoir.

Itachi qui avait été une première fois surpris de se faire écraser par le garnement, le fut d'autant plus quand il vit ce dernier trembler de peur au sol, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Totalement ahuri du comportement du petit être blond, il fit un geste dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable : il le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. Lui qui habituellement exécrait tout contact physique, pensa halluciner en constatant qu'il ne ressentait aucune répulsion devant la chaleur que dégageait cette petite bouillotte… que du contraire ! Pour masquer son trouble, il énonça calmement :

-Je ne vais pas te frapper tu sais !

À ces mots, Naruto se détendit et relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux du mystérieux inconnu qui s'avérait n'être qu'un enfant à peine plus âgé que lui. L'océan rencontra la nuit et Itachi faillit le lâcher d'étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des pupilles aussi magnifiques… bleues… tellement bleues qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer. Mais, voyant l'interrogation dans le regard du petit ange, il se reprit et le posa doucement au sol.

-Pourquoi croyais-tu que j'allais te frapper ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Mais ils le font tous… toi pas ? » Fit le plus jeune d'une toute petite voix, en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux interrogatifs_._

Perplexe, Itachi fronça les sourcils puis avisant les trois fines cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues, une lueur de compréhension passa sur son visage.

-Tu m'as reconnu. » Affirma Naruto, à nouveau apeuré. « T-tu… tu va me faire mal, toi aussi ? »

-JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

Mais voyant qu'il venait d'effrayer encore plus son petit compagnon avec son cri, le tout jeune shunin se calma immédiatement.

-Je m'appelle Itachi. » Se présenta-t-il, espérant mettre le plus jeune en confiance.

-Tachi ? N-Naruto. En… Enchanté. » Bégaya le garçonnet en tentant de sourire.

_-Dis, pourquoi tu te forces à sourire alors que tout ce que tu souhaite, c'est pleurer ? »_

Le jeune génie n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette question alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait de braquer son interlocuteur. Mais devant ce sourire forcé si plein de douleur, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Seul un silence lui répondit et Itachi se réprimanda de sa bêtise. N'écoutant que son cœur, il se pencha et murmura :

-Euh… ça te tente de devenir mon ami ? »

Les étoiles brillèrent soudainement dans les yeux de Naruto qui s'écria, enthousiaste :

-Vraiment ? Vraiment, vraiment ? Je peux, c'est vrai ?

Et devant tant d'innocence et de pureté, le jeune genin sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un large sourire. Lui non plus n'avait jamais souri une seule fois en dix ans… Il sursauta lorsque deux petites mains chaudes vinrent se déposer délicatement sur ses joues.

-Beau. » Chuchota une voix émerveillée.

Le sourire d'Itachi se fit rayonnant alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Il avait enfin trouvé son soleil !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les mois passèrent et l'amitié qui les liait se transforma vite en quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Le genin, de par son statut, avait eu l'autorisation de consulter les dossiers concernant le passé de Naruto. La lecture de ces documents avait provoqué sa fureur absolue et il du se retenir de ne pas aller lui-même rendre justice. Dans les semaines qui suivirent cet incident, c'est à peine si Itachi se détachait de son protégé de peur que ce qui lui était arrivé dans son enfance ne recommence. Il avait fallu énormément de patience à son ange pour le convaincre que c'était du passé. Ils se rapprochèrent tellement qu'il n'était par rare de voir Itachi accourir quand Naruto était en danger, comme averti par un sixième sens. De même que, dés que le plus âgé se sentait déprimé, triste ou d'humeur sombre, son petit soleil le ressentait immédiatement et arrêtait toute activité pour le chercher et le consoler.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle, totalement inconscient des menaces qui les entouraient. Ils ne se cachaient rient, ils avaient construit leur monde à deux et ne laissaient personne y entrer. Naruto lui confia même son plus grand secret… sa relation avec Kyubi. Heureux de la confidence, Itachi ne fut pas du tout effrayé de la situation. Il s'étonnait chaque jour de l'innocence et de la pureté qu'avait gardé le petit garçon malgré les premières années de sa vie. Le garçonnet s'amusait énormément des surnoms dont son aîné aimait le qualifier : mon étoile, mon ange, mon petit soleil, mon cœur… et se prenant au jeu, il le gratifia lui aussi de sobriquets de toutes sortes : I-chan, Ita-chan, Ichi… avec cependant une nette préférence pour _Tachi._

Deux années entières passèrent et un nouvel arrivant fit son entrée dans la vie du petit blond. Itachi, conscient qu'il atteindrait bientôt le grade d'anbu, savait que ses missions risquaient de durer plus longtemps et il se refusait à laisser son ange sans protection. Il décida donc de lui présenter son petit frère. A son plus grand soulagement, le courant sembla passer immédiatement et les deux garçonnets parurent parfaitement s'entendre. Malheureusement pour lui, les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses.

Grâce à Kyubi, les sens de Naruto étaient légèrement plus développés que la moyenne et il s'avérait également particulièrement sensible aux émotions des autres. Il avait senti que son protecteur souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il s'entende avec son petit frère… mais son instinct lui criait le contraire. Voulant faire plaisir à Itachi, il ne dit rien, enfermant ses ressentis au plus profond de lui.

Le temps effaça peu à peu ses craintes et Naruto finit par réellement s'attacher à Sasuke. Ils étaient proches… pas aussi proches qu'avec le génin mais leur amitié était solide. Au début timide, la confiance s'installa entre les deux enfants. Une année entière passa sans le moindre incident perturbateur, toujours accompagné par l'un ou l'autre frère Uchiwa, plus personne n'osa porter la main sur lui.

Puis vint la fameuse nuit… La nuit où tout bascula, la nuit où son monde s'écroula, la nuit où le cauchemar débuta…

Naruto rentra chez lui, heureux de cette journée qui s'était déroulée sans encombre… il avait même été jouer au lac avec Itachi. Passant la porte, il avisa une feuille posée sur la table de la cuisine. C'était Sasuke qui lui donnait rendez-vous à leur endroit habituel, au fond du jardin de la résidence Uchiwa, pour aller explorer la forêt de nuit, comme ils adoraient le faire. Il se munit d'une lampe de poche, de biscuits et de vêtements chauds puis se dirigea vers le lieu convenu.

Caché par un buisson, il attendit pendant une heure… mais Sasuke ne vint pas. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment quand il commença à entendre des cris dans la maison. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et il aperçut du mouvement dans le dojo qui donnait sur le jardin.

-Pourquoi, Itachi ? » Fit une voix froide que Naruto reconnu comme étant celle de Fugaku.

Il frissonna dans la nuit, bien content d'être à l'abri des regards… Il n'avait jamais aimé le père des frères Uchiwa et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il évitait de rentrer dans leur maison et préférait toujours attendre Itachi ou Sasuke à un autre point de rendez-vous.

-Vous osez me poser la question, père ? » Dit Itachi d'une voix furieuse.

-Tu préférerais nous trahir pour ce petit monstre ? Quel fils indigne, tu fais ! Tu me fais honte. » Rétorqua Fugaku.

-Non, VOUS me faites honte père ! Vous étiez prêt à sacrifier un enfant pour assouvir votre soif de puissance. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Il est hors de question que vous touchiez à un seul de ses cheveux. Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Vouloir s'approprier le pouvoir de Kyubi s'apparente à de la pure folie.

-Ce gamin ne sera pas faire bon usage de la puissance qui est à sa disposition… Nous voulions juste le débarrasser de ce fardeau. » Tempéra Mikoto en essayant de calmer son fils.

-En le tuant au passage, mère ? JAMAIS.

-Ce pouvoir te serait revenu, à toi ou à Sasuke ! Tu es un véritable idiot de gâcher une telle opportunité… Ton frère lui a pourtant déjà accepté. Il a même dit qu'il en serait _honoré_.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle et dehors, Naruto tremblait comme une feuille. Il aurait voulu aller se réfugier dans les bras d'Itachi mais il était complètement paralysé par la peur.

-Je n'en crois pas UN MOT ! » Cria leur fils ainé. « Je ne vous laisserai jamais l'approcher ! »

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu nous tues… et je ne t'en crois pas capable » Remarqua sadiquement Fugaku.

-C'est là que vous faites, erreur, père. Pour lui, je détruirais le monde…

S'ensuivit un combat féroce. Naruto, au comble de la terreur ferma ses yeux de toutes ses forces, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il voulait s'enfuir loin de ce cauchemar… Mais un hurlement le sortit de sa torpeur.

-ITACHI ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

Le cadet des deux frères venait d'entrer dans la salle et devant le carnage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, il fut pris de convulsion et vomit, se retrouvant à quatre pattes. Son ainé s'approcha doucement de lui et s'accroupit à ses côté.

-Dis-moi que c'est faux, Sasuke ! » Supplia-t-il.

-Mais de quoi tu parles bon sang… qu'est-ce que tu as fait… Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je t'en supplie Sasuke, dis-moi qu'ils ne t'avaient pas parlé de leurs projets de s'accaparer Kyubi et dis-moi que tu n'as pas donné ton accord…

-….

-SASUKE !

-J'étais terrorisé, Nii-san… Je ne l'ai appris que ce matin, j'allais te le dire. Ce que je leurs ai dit, je ne le pensais pas… j'avais juste peur… Aniki.

La voix du plus jeune était devenue geignarde et il s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de son ainé.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et promets-moi que tu vas le protéger. » Ordonna froidement Itachi.

-Je te le promets, Nii-san, je te le promets.

Se relevant, il s'apprêta à partir mais une main le retint.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû les tuer… il y avait d'autres solutions !

-…

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Nii-san mais ça… ÇA… » Dit Sasuke en désignant ses parents. « ÇA, je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner ! »

-Si tu veux me vaincre, haïs-moi, déteste-moi, et survis par tous les moyens.

Et sur cette phrase emplie de tristesse, il disparu dans la nuit. Durant quelques instants, plus rien ne bougea, même le vent semblait faire le mort. Le temps parut s'arrêter, comme suspendu…

Puis Sasuke se redressa, essuya ses larmes et se tourna vers le buisson au fond du jardin.

-Alors, toujours là ? Maintenant ce n'est plus que toi et **moi**. »

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

Naruto était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne réalisa pas que son compagnon de route s'était brusquement arrêté. La voix douce mais ferme de ce dernier le ramena brusquement à la réalité :

-Je ne vais nulle part !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ton équipe t'attend et nous ne sommes plus qu'à 5 minutes du centre anbu. » Rétorqua le blond.

-Ce n'est pas ça... » Sourit tristement Itachi en prenant son courage à deux mains pour énoncer d'une traite en fixant un point à l'horizon :

-Naru… je suis rentré et c'est pour de bon. Je reste ! Je ne vais plus t'abandonner, plus jamais ! J'aimerais tellement que tu m'accordes à nouveau ta confiance, que tu baisses un peu ses foutues barrières que tu as érigées autour de toi, que tu t'ouvres un peu plus au lieu de tout garder en toi. Tu sais, mon ange… si je suis parti, c'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi que je l'ai fait. Maintenant que je suis là, je veux que tu saches que je te protégerai de toutes mes forces. Si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit… je suis là. Je serai toujours là !

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa tirade, le souffle court, il osa enfin regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Mais pas la moindre émotion ne traversa les pupilles de son amour qui dit d'une voix affreusement calme :

-La confiance, ça se mérite. Et tu as perdu la mienne le jour où tu m'as abandonné sans explication, sans au revoir et sans un regard en arrière !

Que ces mots étaient douloureux à entendre... la vérité sans raccourcis ni fioritures inutiles.

-Tu as raison, tu as mille fois raison. Mais si j'étais retourné une dernière fois te voir avant de partir, je n'aurais pas résisté et je t'aurais emmené avec moi.

-ET POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS FAIT ? » Hurla Naruto dans un cri désespéré, toute retenue tombant à l'eau.

-Je ne pouvais pas te prendre avec moi, tu n'avais que huit ans !

-ET TOI SEULEMENT TREIZE !

-C'était trop dangereux. » Argumenta faiblement Itachi devant la détresse de son homologue.

-TU M'AS CONDAMNÉ À BIEN PIRE EN ME LAISSANT DANS CE MAUDIT VILLAGE, SEUL, SANS AUCUNE PROTECTION.

-Tu n'étais pas seul, il y avait Sasuke.

Naruto sentit tous ses membres trembler et faillit s'étrangler en entendant ce prénom. Oh dieu, qu'il haïssait ce prénom !

-_J'aurais préféré que tu __**le**__ tues à ce moment là. _Chuchota-t-il de façon totalement inaudible.

**« Gamin, fais gaffe ! Si tu te laisses emporter tu risques de le regretter. T'as de la chance qu'il n'ait rien entendu » **Intervint Kyubi pour tenter de calmer son protégé. Mais ce dernier, ayant perdu tout contrôle continua à hurler :

-MAIS TU CROYAIS QUOI ? QUE TON DEPART NE ME FERAIT PAS SOUFFRIR ?

-Naru…

-NON ! TU AS PRIS LA FUITE ! TU PENSAIS QUE **TON PETIT FRERE** ALLAIT JUSTE, SAGEMENT PRENDRE LA RELEVE ?

-Je pensais qu'il s'occuperait de toi, vous vous entendiez tellement bien à l'époque ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il deviendrait nukenin et qu'il t'abandonnerait, lui aussi…

-ET BIEN BIG NEWS POUR TOI ITACHI, JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET NI UNE POUPÉE QUE L'ON PEUT JUSTE SE PASSER DE MAIN EN MAIN !

La voix de Naruto se fissura au milieu de sa phrase et il dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Le silence s'installa et il crut avoir rêvé lorsqu'il entendit un _pardon_ chuchoté d'une voix tremblante.

-Je… » Hésita-t-il, immédiatement calmé, avant de reprendre : « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Itachi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je ne sais pas comment te donner ce que tu attends de moi. »

-J'ai fait des erreurs et je les regrette. J'aimerais pouvoir réparer le mal que je t'ai fait !

-…

-Je veux juste que tu ne me rejettes pas de toutes tes forces, mon ange. J'aimerais que tu _nous_ laisse une chance, que tu _me_ laisses une chance… s'il te plait. » Supplia l'ancien nukenin.

-…

-Je sais que tu auras besoin de temps et que tu ne pourras pas tout me confier du premier coup. Laisse-moi juste être à tes côtés. » Insista-t-il en obtenant aucune réponse.

En voyant l'acquiescement discret et le faible sourire du jeune homme blond, le cœur d'Itachi hurla de joie et il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, taquin :

-À compter de ce jour, je te colle comme de la glue.

Sa plus belle récompense fut de voir les joues de Naruto prendre une délicieuse couleur rosée.

Ils reprirent finalement leur chemin en direction du centre anbu et finirent par arriver devant un immense bâtiment, entièrement entouré par la forêt. Naruto tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte mais interrompit son geste.

-hum… » Hésita-t-il mais le sourire d'Itachi l'encouragea. « Tout ce que j'ai dit en hurlant… j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère… je ne voulais pas te blesser et je n'en pense un mot… »

-Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Je comp…

-Non. » L'interrompit doucement Naruto. « Tu… tu ne comprends pas… Tachi, je… je sais pourquoi tu es parti… j'étais là cette nuit-là »

Durant un instant, Itachi crut revoir l'enfant qu'avait été son ange à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensembles : un garçon aux yeux innocents et au cœur candide, un garçon timide et effrayé d'être repoussé mais aussi tellement chaleureux, généreux et compatissant… un petit ange. Il voulu le rassurer mais ces paroles parvinrent enfin à son cerveau et, comprenant leur contenu, il ne put que s'écrier :

-Impossible !

-Tachi…

-Mais, je viens seulement de donner les rapports à Tsunade. Je savais que tu risquais de les lire mais tu… tu n'as pas pu _déjà _les lire… c'est…

-Tachi, j'étais là. » Répéta Naruto bien conscient du choc que cela risquait de causer.

-C'est imp…

-Shikamaru arrive, on en reparlera tout à l'heure ! » L'interrompit-il à nouveau.

Et Naruto ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le commandant de l'équipe 2 qui affichait une mine fatiguée.

-Cela fait une heure que ton équipe t'attend, Itachi-san et c'est moi qui ai du m'occuper d'eux en attendant… pénible ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris aussi longtemps ?

-On s'est perdu en chemin, Kame-san*. » Rétorqua Naruto qui sourit en voyant son vis-à-vis râler à l'évocation de son nom de code qu'il haïssait tout particulièrement.

-Mouais, bon… Ökami… tu as une dizaine de défis aujourd'hui et Tsunade-sama m'a chargé de te dire et je cite : « grouille-toi de régler ça avant de finir toute ta paperasse, sale gamin parce que tu ne sortiras pas tant que ce ne sera pas terminé. »

-Tch… bon ben, visiblement j'ai du boulot qui m'attend alors je vous laisse. »

Se détournant des deux autres, il ne remarqua pas le regard d'Itachi qui ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

-Hum… Si tu as fini de dévorer ton _homme_ des yeux, ça te dirait de me suivre ?

-Hn. » Répliqua Itachi sans relever.

* * *

La matinée se déroula sans incident. Il rencontra son équipe, discuta avec eux pour essayer de mieux les cerner. Ils firent quelques combats dans une des nombreuses salles d'entraînement pour qu'il puisse déterminer les faiblesses et les atouts de chacun. Midi sonna et ils se rendirent tous à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. En marchant, Itachi réalisa que cet endroit était tout simplement immense. Le complexe en forme de U était doté de multiples salles d'entraînement, d'un dojo, d'une piscine, d'une salle de musculation, de douches, d'une infirmerie, de trois cafétérias et de bien d'autres choses mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en faire le tour complet. On lui avait expliqué que l'une des ailes du bâtiment servait de résidence secondaire pour tous les anbu. Chacun y avait une chambre à sa disposition. Tout le monde ne créchait pas forcément au centre mais parfois entre deux missions, il était plus facile de se reposer ici que chez soi.

Il s'était très vite rendu compte que Naruto était énormément respecté. Bien que personne ne semble connaître son identité, les spéculations allaient bon train. Les rumeurs concernant ce qui se cachait sous le masque étaient nombreuses, et chacun y allait de son fantasme. Tous, sans exception, admirait leur chef et ne cessaient de venter ses mérites. Itachi fut heureux de constater que son ange était la fierté des ninjas de Konoha mais il se renfrogna légèrement lorsqu'il comprit qu'en plus d'être respecté, il était également… _désiré_… et pas qu'un peu !

Arrivé au réfectoire, il s'assit à la première table libre qu'il aperçut et fut très vite entouré de kunoïchis. Elles avaient toutes l'air plus qu'heureuses que malgré son statut de commandant, il ne soit pas obligé de porter son masque lorsqu'ils étaient entre anbus.

Les questions indiscrètes fusèrent mais son attention fut très vite détournée par le chuchotement qui envahit d'un coup la salle. Tournant son regard vers la porte, il aperçut Naruto qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier était couvert de sueur, ce qui le rendait particulièrement… désirable. Itachi ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du chef anbu et ses compagnes de table le remarquèrent assez rapidement.

-Il est beau, hein ? » Demanda l'une d'elles, plus calme que les autres.

-Dis-moi, Tenten, c'est quoi cette histoire de défis ? » Fit-il en se tournant vers celle qui venait de parler.

-Oh, c'est juste une sorte de jeu. Ça a débuté avec Lee qui voulait absolument se mesurer à Ökami-san. Ils ont fait un duel de Taijutsu mais Lee n'est pas parvenu à le toucher une seule fois et évidemment le chef a gagné. Depuis lors, c'est un peu comme un rituel, pour voir si l'on s'est amélioré, on lui lance un défi et s'ensuit un combat mais uniquement de Taijustu. Aucune technique n'est autorisée, juste de la force brut. Jamais personne n'a réussi ne fut-ce qu'à l'effleurer et généralement, après une dizaine de minute, Ökami-san les assomme d'un coup sur la nuque pour conclure le combat.

-Et si un jour, quelqu'un parvenait à le vaincre ?

-Hahaha, ça n'arrivera pas demain la veille. » Rigola-t-elle. « Mais il a promis d'accorder un gage à la personne qui réussirait à l'immobiliser. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça les motive… »

_Oh si, j'imagine très bien ! _Rumina Itachi, sentant une légère jalousie poindre.

-Dis, il ressemble à quoi... physiquement je veux dire ? » Reprit-il.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu le fixais comme un fou, il n'y a même pas quelques secondes.

-Décris le moi juste s'il te plait !

-Si tu veux. » Répondit Tenten, perplexe. « De taille moyenne, les cheveux blancs qui lui arrivent à la taille, parsemés de mèches rouges. Des yeux rouges, une démarche de félin et un physique de dieu… mais je ne comprends pas. Tu le vois toi aussi, non ?

-Je voulais juste connaître son apparence d'anbu.

À cette phrase, les autres kunoïchis qui avaient suivi la discussion sans intervenir, faillirent s'étouffer avec leur nourriture.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu le vois sous sa véritable apparence ? Son genjutsu ne t'affecte pas, sérieux ? » S'écria celle qui se tenait à sa gauche tandis que les autres le fixaient bizarrement.

-Hn. » Rétorqua-t-il distraitement.

Les questions fusèrent à nouveau mais alors qu'il allait leur demander de se calmer, il en entendit une qui attira son attention

-Dis… Karasu-san, quelle est ta relation avec Ökami-san ?

Et là sans réfléchir, Itachi sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

-C'est l'amour de ma vie !

À ces mots, un éclat de rire cristallin raisonna dans la salle, tintement délicat de clochettes si doux à ses oreilles. Tous les anbus de la salle stoppèrent toute activité et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur chef. Celui-ci réalisa soudain l'étonnement général qui régnait dans la pièce et dont il était la cause. Son rire se teinta d'une note de chagrin et disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Itachi n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru réentendre un jour ce son. Léger et mélodieux. Et à voir la tête des autres shinobis qui les entouraient, cela devait être une première pour eux aussi : ils gobaient littéralement les mouches d'étonnement et regardaient Naruto comme si on venait de le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Passé sa surprise, Itachi décida de continuer sur sa lancée… il désirait tellement entendre à nouveau ces douces notes de musiques.

-Mmmmh chaton, ce rire m'avait tellement manqué… adorable. » Le taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Chaton ? C'est nouveau ça… » Réagit instinctivement le blond avant de réaliser qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et de piquer un fard phénoménal.

-Oui… c'est plus approprié à la situation.

-Quelle situation ? » Fit-il, méfiant.

**« Héhéhé, il veut te faire passer à la casserole, gamin »**

« Dis, t'as pas bientôt fini avec tes insinuations ? Tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens, gros malin. »

**« Oooooh, non, non, non ! Ne te trompe pas de cible, renardeau… celui qui te fait un tel effet, c'est notre glaçon national ! Moi je ne fais que l'interprète dans l'histoire. Mmmmh et plutôt chaud bouillant le glaçon au passage. »**

« Kyu ! T'es pas censé être de mon côté ? »

**« Je t'aide juste à lire entre les lignes »**

Naruto déglutit et rougit comme une tomate, ce qui plut très fortement à Itachi, plus que ravi d'être le seul à le voir sans son masque. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait provoquer ce genre de réaction chez son ange. Il regarda autours de lui et se sentit euphorique de voir les mines ahuries des ninjas qui les entouraient. Naruto était à lui et à personne d'autre, le message était clair. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, il continua :

-Tu rougis ? Mmmh mon ange voyons, ne sois pas si timide. Même si ce teint te va à ravir…

_Ohhhh, si tu veux jouer, on va jouer…. Mais à ce genre de jeu, je détiens le titre d'invaincu._ Pensa joyeusement le jeune homme blond. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti aussi léger. _On va bien s'amuser_. Et il prononça d'un ton sarcastique :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'un mec aussi frigide que toi a la moindre chance ? »

BAM. Arrêt sur image… pause, pause, PAUSE ! Frigide ? Il avait bien dit frigide ? Pour le désigner lui, la bombe sexuelle, le fantasme vivant de toutes ces dames… ? Ne nous emballons, pas il y avait sûrement erreur sur la personne… Mais non, son ange le regardait bien LUI ! Horreur ! Comment avait-il osé ? Cet affront n'allait pas rester impuni… foi d'Uchiwa.

En une seconde Itachi se retrouva derrière sa victime toute désignée et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'entoura de ses bras dans un câlin forcé. Malheureusement, il eut à peine le temps de profiter de cette chaleur tant désirée qu'une décharge phénoménale de chakra le propulsa un bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il s'était attendu à diverses réactions mais certainement pas à celle-là : Naruto se tenait figé, tremblant de tous ses membres, ses yeux bleus emplis de terreur et dit d'une voix chevrotante, articulant consciencieusement chaque mot :

-Ne. Me. Touche. Plus. Jamais !

Visiblement, il avait franchi une ligne qu'il n'aurait jamais dû outrepasser. Mais laquelle ? Il l'avait juste pris dans ses bras… il nageait dans la plus totale confusion. Et il n'était pas le seul vu les expressions proprement effarées des shinobis qui ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux.

Naruto atteignit la porte à une vitesse phénoménale et avant que qui que se soit ait pu réagir il sortit de la salle en claquant violemment la porte. Itachi voulu le suivre mais une poigne ferme le retint.

-Très bien ! Le spectacle est terminé. » Déclara Shikamaru d'une voix forte. « Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour terminer de manger ! Dépassé ce délai, je veux que le réfectoire soit vide. »

Le calme revint instantanément et les deux commandants s'affrontèrent du regard.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu retenu ? » S'emporta le plus âgé.

-Il avait besoin d'être seul. Le suivre n'aurait servi à rien et je crois que tu as fait suffisamment de bourdes pour la journée !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

-Non, Itachi, qu'est-ce qui _T_'as pris ?

-Je l'ai juste pris dans mes bras… je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Il ne supporte pas d'être touché… par PERSONNE ! » Marmonna Kakashi qui avait discrètement suivi l'altercation avant de se décider à intervenir.

-Kakashi-sempai… vous… hum… vous êtes au courant de…

-Oui, Itachi. Je connais la véritable identité d'Ökami.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. » Se plaignit-il. « Il a toujours été quelqu'un de très tactile… il n'a jamais refusé le moindre câlin. »

-Et bien, ce n'est plus le cas à présent et il faudra t'y faire. » Répliqua Shikamaru.

-Il vaut mieux que tu évites de le toucher. Je suis sérieux, Itachi ! » Le ton de son ancien sempai était lourd de menaces.

-Mais…

-Tu n'en sauras pas plus, pas la peine d'insister. » Conclut sèchement Shikamaru que toute cette discussion commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

-Hn.

-Bon ben, je vous laisse les jeunes. Vu que mon supérieur s'est fait la malle, je vais devoir remplir tous ses papiers pour lui… Vive la joie. D'un autre côté, je préfère ça que de subir les foudres de Tsunade, pffff !

-Attends. » Le retint Itachi. « Je voudrais juste savoir comment cela avance concernant Sasuke… si vous aviez des nouvelles ? »

Un lourd silence accueillit sa question.

-Je veux dire… qui s'occupe de le poursuivre depuis qu'il est devenu nukenin ? »

-…

-Et bien quoi ? Parlez ! » Commença à s'énerver l'ainé Uchiwa qui se sentait bizarrement oppressé par le lourd regard de ses homologues.

-Euh… je croyais que tu étais au courant, Itachi : Sasuke est… mort. » Dit Kakashi

-QUOI ?

-Euh… o-oui, sur ordre de Tsunade. C'est un anbu qui l'a abattu.

-QUI ?

Et voyant les deux autres échanger un regard, Itachi hurla :

-KAKASHI ! DONNE-MOI UN NOM. MAINTENANT !

-Je ne peux pas. C'est classé confidentiel, seul Tsunade et Ökami sont au courant. Mais tu ne peux pas leu…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit lorsqu'il réalisa que l'ancien nukenin n'était déjà plus là.

-Galère ! » Grogna Shikamaru.

-Comme tu dis.

* * *

Naruto était rentré en quatrième vitesse chez lui mais à peine eut-il passé le pas de sa porte, qu'il fut pris de tremblements compulsifs. Sa respiration se fit difficile et il eut soudain horriblement mal à la tête.

**« Naruto, calme-toi. » **Ordonna Kyubi en constatant l'état de son protégé.

« J'essaie, J'ESSAIE ! »

Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se laisse dépasser par ses émotions. Ses souvenirs qu'il pensait pourtant avoir enfouis profondément ressurgissaient par flash, le faisant souffrir le martyr. Son chakra se fit tumultueux

_Mais arrête !_ S'admonesta-t-il. _Ce n'était rien du tout… il m'a juste pris dans ses bras… rien de plus._

Mais il avait beau se le répéter inlassablement, rien n'y fit. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus hachée et il commença à manquer d'air.

**« Gamin… Tu hyper-ventiles ! Essaie de respirer calmement. »**

« Je n'y arrive pas Kyu, je n'y arrive pas. »

**« Ton chakra devient conflictuel… il faut absolument que tu te calmes ! »**

Ils savaient très bien tout les deux que s'il perdait le contrôle de son chakra il ne risquait pas seulement de se détruire, lui – mais aussi tout le village par la même occasion.

Il tenta de ne pas se laisser envahir par toute cette peur… il tenta de la refouler.

-Bordel ! » Jura-t-il. « C'était Itachi… juste Tachi. **Lui **est mort… **il** ne pourra plus rien me faire. Kyubi… Je… Je peux pas ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à dépasser sa crise d'angoisse. Sentant qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle, en dernier recours, il saisit un kunai et l'enfonça violemment dans sa cuisse. Se focaliser sur la douleur physique l'aida à se détourner de celle morale et psychologique. Le passé devait rester où il était… PASSÉ. Peu à peu, il reprit ses repères et Kyubi soigna sa plaie.

**« C'est fini renardeau, c'est fini. »** Le berça-t-il tendrement alors que son protégé s'était écroulé au sol de fatigue.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Naruto se redressa péniblement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et voulu se servir un verre d'eau mais sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement, se fracassant contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant.

-Entrez. » Fit-il d'un air ironique en haussant un sourcil devant sa porte démolie et en tentant de se concentrer pour ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Hors de question qu'Itachi soit au courant qu'il venait d'avoir une crise... et par sa faute qui plus est. Car c'était bien ce dernier qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans son appartement, plus furax que jamais.

**« Oï, gamin, je ne crois pas que se soit le moment approprié pour faire de l'humour… ton homme n'a pas vraiment l'air d'humeur enjouée si tu veux mon avis »**

« Hum… Pas faux. Tu crois que c'est parce que je l'ai envoyé balader tout à l'heure ? »

**« C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas grand-chose pour atteindre la fierté des Uchiwa… et que le traiter de **_**frigide**_** n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eu... mais là, ça m'a l'air plus sérieux ! »**

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Itachi ?

-Sasuke…

_Sasuke_… Lorsqu'il entendit ce prénom, le cœur du blond loupa un battement.

-Comment as-tu pu laisser faire une telle chose !

_Ça n'aura vraiment pas pris longtemps avant que quelqu'un le mette au courant. _« Qu'est-ce que je fais Kyu ? »

**« La vérité, gamin. Tu n'as pas le choix ! »**

« Et si il me repousse ? » Fit Naruto d'une toute petite voix.

**« Fais lui confiance ! Il t'a assuré qu'il ne t'abandonnerait plus… Et il n'est pas du genre à revenir sur ses promesses. »**

-C'était ton ami ! » S'exclama Itachi.

_Ami ? Ami ?_ Il éclata d'un rire tellement forcé que ses oreilles crièrent pitié.

-Je suis désolé que lui aussi t'ai abandonné et soit devenu nukenin mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abandonner en retour. Tu aurais du empêcher que cela arrive !

_Si seulement il savait !_

-Tachi… c'est moi qui **L**'ai tué.

**À suivre…**

_-Dis, Tachi… Pourquoi on aime ?  
-Hum… pour être aimé en retours en quelque sorte.  
-Et pourquoi parfois, on hait quelqu'un ?  
-Et bien, peut-être parce qu'on a peur d'être aimé en retour par cette personne.  
-Alors si tout le monde y me déteste, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur que je les aime bien, c'est ça ?  
-Oui… parce qu'alors, ils devraient essayer de te pardonner.  
-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Moi, je les aime bien pourtant ! Et je ne les ai jamais frappés.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon ange.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Moi, je t'aime trèèèèès fort, Tachi.  
-Moi aussi petit cœur, plus que quiconque sur cette terre !_

* * *

*tortue (héhéhé, moi je trouve que ça lui va comme un gant)

Voili, voilou !

Alors, alors ?

Alors, alors, alors ?

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est encore plus sombre que le premier MAIS promis, le soleil réapparaitra… peut-être pas tout de suite mais dans un proche futur tout de même ^^

Je suis comme le petit poucet… je sème des miettes d'indices un peu partout. Ah oui et petite remarque : désolée pour ceux que cela perturbe mais la longueur de mes chapitres ne sont visiblement pas très réguliers… j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop ! Disons que la fourchette ira de 5000 à 10000 mots.

Check list :

Première partie du passé de Naruto : CHECK  
Première rencontre entre Naru et son homme : CHECK  
Première « seconde » rencontre entre Itachi et son ange : CHECK  
Première engueulade et réconciliation de ces deux-là : CHECK  
Premier contact physique : mouais… rikiki check (va falloir prendre votre mal en patience pour que cela devienne plus _citronné_ mais on y viendra… on y viendra…)  
Première intervention de notre Kyu-sama adoré : CHECK  
Première info concernant Sasuke :… euh check ? Frappez pas, frappez pas ! J'adore ce perso, c'est juste que dans cette fic, il risque d'avoir un rôle… comment dire ?... _compliqué_ (hum, hum petit indice : c'est même un euphémisme de taille héhéhé)  
Première fin-de-chapitre-qui-donne-envie-de-tapper-l'auteur-jusqu'à-ce-que-mort-s'ensuive : TRIPLE CHECK mais comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut : frappez pas, frappez pas =P

À dans 2 semaines !

Sushi, _au plaisir d'avancer, doucement mais sûrement !_


	4. Chapter 3

Mon petit comm : Alors là ! 25 pages word en _11 time new roman_… vous direz ce que vous voudrez mais JE SUIS TROP FIERE DE MOI, putaing (je ne suis pas française mais j'adore les accents… je trouve que ça donne un charme fou et tellement plus de personnalité… enfin je dis ça mais on a tous un accent en fait, c'est juste qu'on s'en rend pas compte niéhéhé ! Bon j'arrête de déconner). Je crois que finalement, je vais rester sur ma lancée et toujours faire des chapitres de 10 000 mots… (Ce n'est pas trop gros, si ?)

Disclamer : ARGH… ça me tue mais… pas à moi (Bouhou… 1 minute de silence please =P)

**RAR** :  
Misère... Heureusement que vous êtes là Amaranphine et Vicenziia... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? Non, mais sérieux, je serais complètement paumée moi =) J'ai pensé à vous deux à un moment de la fiction… là où j'ai mis ***, c'est une petite dédicace pour toutes les deux. Vous êtes un peu mon kyu personnel, vous verrez =) (et au moins cela vous oblige à tout lire, héhé)

Ammarie : j'aime encore plus le diminutif =P… héhé je vois que toi aussi tu utilises le système de post-it (cette « invention » a changé ma vie… j'aurais dû rajouter mémoire aux trois neurones manquants… mais j'avais OUBLIÉ, ahahaha. Non, ok je sors… moi et mon humour pourri je vous jure… no comment -_-)  
T'as des yeux de lynx, ma parole… je suis épatée ! Vraiment merci pour toutes tes corrections, j'ai pris note de TOUT ! Heureusement que tu es là =) Pour ce chapitre, j'ai relu 6x (6x... mon dieu, je suis folle !) alors si tu trouves des fautes, je te voue un culte =)  
Je suis trop contente que la rencontre entre Naru et Itachi t'ait plu… j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire… et c'est vrai qu'il a trop la classe quand il s'énerve notre petit blond ;) Pour Sasuke… *_Se retient de spoiler, se retient de spoiler, se retient de spoiler_* Pfiiiiou, je n'ai pas craqué… suspense, suspense comme tu dis =P et rolàlà, Itachi pervert… tu veux me faire mourir d'excitation ou quoi ? (je te signale que si je meure, il n'y a pas de suite hein…). Si tu écris une fic Itanaru, à tous les coups je saute dessus et je te laisse plein de bébés reviews…  
Merci pour ton explication sur ton pseudo, tu parles bien du groupe Nightwish, non ? (si je me goure ne lis pas la suite parce que sinon j'aurai l'air trop bête nheee o_O") Une de mes amies est une fan inconditionnelle de ce groupe, je ne comprends pas coomment je n'ai pas _tilté_^^ Je connaissais déjà certaines de leurs chansons comme Nemo, The Islander et d'autres mais j'avoue que ça fait un petit temps que je n'en avais plus écouté… ça m'a donné envie de me refaire une petite playlist tout ça haha ! Enfin bref, je m'égare… encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture =)

Vincenziia : Holàlà… je croyais que je crierais JACKPOT à la première personne qui craquerait mais finalement je me sens toute chamboulée de savoir que je t'ai fait pleurer… désolée T_T (snif, snif… méchante Sushi). Pour me faire pardonner j'irai lire ton OS dès que tu le posteras… (d'ailleurs rajout de dernière minute : je viens tout juste de voir que tu l'avais posté alors, dès que j'ai deux secondes, je la lis et je t'écris une BIG review pour te dire ce que j'en ai pensé.) Et ouaip, c'était bien des examens et là, je suis enfin en vacance depuis 4 jours donc je profite hihi =P Merci pour tes encouragements et pour le câlin collectif (OMG, être prise en sandwish entre Naru et Itachi… ^^ ok tu viens tout juste de réaliser un de mes rêves de gamine). Kisous, kisous et à très vite.  
Ah oui, et pour le _truc _entre Sasu et Naru ça va débuter avec le départ d'Itachi mais le vrai _problème _ne commencera que bien plus tard et cela durera 3 ans ! Donc, c'est vraiment quelque chose de complexe… mais pour te donner un petit indice, il y a une tierce personne qui entre en ligne de compte. Son nom est dévoilé à la fin du chapitre… mais chuuuuut et INTERDICTION de commencer par la fin). Bonne lecture.

! Remarque : Pour les besoins de l'histoire, l'Ichiraku est ici un resto et non un bar, déso… dites-vous juste que Teuchi a fait fortune et qu'il a investi dans une plus grande surface. D'un autre côté, vu le nombre de fois où Naruto s'est rendu là-bas (et surtout vu le nombre de plats qu'il arrive à ingurgiter à la minute) ce ne serait pas si improbable que cela lol =)

Sur ce… Bon appétit !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quand les larmes se mêlent au sang**

_Tu m'as appris que la douleur du corps est aussi éphémère que la douleur de l'âme est éternelle,  
À ceux qui t'ont dit que la souffrance était subjective et individuelle, tu as répondu que le sentiment de perte était universel,  
Si le néant qu'elle engendre est commun à tous, l'intensité qu'on lui accorde est personnelle à chacun._

**Appartement de Naruto : 14 heures**

_-C'était ton ami ! » S'exclama Itachi._

_Ami ? Ami ?__ Naruto éclata d'un rire tellement forcé que ses oreilles crièrent pitié._

_-Je suis désolé que lui aussi t'ai abandonné et soit devenu nukenin mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abandonner en retour. Tu aurais dû empêcher que cela arrive !_

_Si seulement il savait !_

_-Tachi… c'est moi qui __**L**__'ai tué_.

Le silence qui s'installa dans la piècec sembla durer une éternité avant d'être brusquement interrompu par un grondement.

-Tu as QUOI ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué. » répéta Naruto avec un calme apparent qui était à mille lieues de refléter son état émotionnel actuel.

-Tu mens, ce n'est pas possible !

Itachi détourna les yeux et regarda partout dans la salle en évitant consciencieusement les orbes bleues de son vis-à-vis. Il serra étroitement ses poings et esquissa un pas en arrière. Le jinchuuriki, attentif, remarqua immédiatement ce geste de recul et prit peur.

« Kyu, il va partir ! »

**« T'inquiète, gamin ! Continue, je te promets qu'il ne partira pas comme ça. Mais si tu pouvais essayer de laisser tomber ton air figé et indifférent pour lui montrer à quel point cela te touche… ça nous aiderait peut-être… »**

« Hum… je préférerais éviter de le blesser encore plus. »

**« Pffff, alors sois sincère en espérant que cela soit suffisant. »**

-C'est un mensonge, hein ? » Murmura Itachi en refusant toujours de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tachi… je ne t'ai jamais menti et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

-C'est un cauchemar… non, tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! Tout le monde, TOUT LE MONDE connait l'histoire du jeune ninja qui poursuit son ami déserteur pour le ramener au village par tous les moyens. Son premier ami ! Son meilleur ami… TON meilleur ami, Naruto !

_Tu as toujours été le seul, Tachi… le seul et unique. Et ça été l'un des nombreux déclencheurs de ce qui a suivi..._

-Il n'a jamais voulu être mon ami, Itachi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous le connaissions… NON, nous le connaissons sur le bout des doigts, Naru ! Ce n'est qu'une façade…. de la fierté mal placée, cela fait partie de son caractère !

-Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis, Itachi ! Sa… Sasu… Sas… » Naruto sentit sa voix se briser lorsqu'il voulu prononcer le nom de son prétendu _meilleur ami _et il tenta de se reprendre. « Sasuke n'a JAMAIS été mon ami. »

Mais Itachi en plein déni, continua sur sa lancée :

-C'est une sorte de… ruse, c'est ça ? Tu ne l'as pas réellement tué mais tu as fait semblant… hein ? Un genre de camouflage ou… de parade ? Pour lui permettre d'agir dans l'ombre ? Tu n'a p…

-ITACHI ! » Hurla le blond, désespéré de voir son interlocuteur tout nier en bloc.

-Tu n'as pas pu faire ça… je te connais mon ange, tu n'es pas comme ça !

-Non justement, tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne me connais PLUS. J'ai changé à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et c'est à ton _frère _que je le dois.

-C'est un cauchemar !

-Tachi, arrête… » Ces mots n'étaient plus qu'un souffle. Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait bien trop mal et il allait craquer si cette discussion à sens unique continuait. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que l'ancien nukenin était revenu dans sa vie et il se sentait déjà plus affaibli que jamais. Il s'était promis d'essayer de plus s'ouvrir et de lui laisser une chance de refaire partie de sa vie mais… dès qu'il tentait de lui parler, il se cognait irrémédiablement contre un mur de briques. Il aurait tellement souhaité être soutenu quand il se faisait violence pour tenter de lui expliquer la situation… son passé… et tout le reste. Mais à la place, il se faisait brutalement rejeter et tout cela ravivait une blessure encore bien trop vivace.

Trop de promesses non tenues…

Il lui avait promis du temps, mais l'agressait dès la première journée, le poussant dans ses retranchements.  
Il lui avait promis une oreille attentive, mais c'était un sourd doublé d'un aveugle qui menait la discussion.  
Il l'avait supplié pour une seconde chance, mais était en train de tout détruire à la première difficulté.

En l'espace d'une matinée, Itachi avait réussi l'exploit de poser trois tout petits points de suture sur la blessure ouverte et sanglante, sur le trou béant de son cœur. Il n'avait suffi que d'un regard, un sourire, une parole, un mot… _mon ange. _Mais en moins de cinq minutes, ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant… et il n'en était même pas conscient. Avec sa réaction de déni et de rejet, il venait tout juste d'arracher ces fameux points de suture, rouvrant ainsi la plaie… la rendant plus béante encore… et tellement plus incurable.

Une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa poitrine prévint Naruto qu'il avait atteint ses limites et qu'il risquait de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il sentit que son « masque » commençait à se fissurer et que ses émotions n'étaient pas loin de lui échapper. Il prit peur et ce qu'il prononça ensuite… il le regretta instantanément.

-Itachi… j'ai arraché le cœur de ton frère en lui transperçant la poitrine de ma main ! Tout Uchiwa qu'il était même lui n'aurait pas pu survivre… et je ne l'ai JAMAIS regretté. Pas une seule fois ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu et aveugle, jamais nous n'en serions arrivés là.

**...xXx...xXx...xXx...**

_""-Tachi, quand sasu-chan y me regarde... ça fait un peu peur...  
__-Mais non mon coeur, ce n'est rien... ne t'inquiète pas ! ""_

**...xXx...xXx...xXx...**

À ces paroles énoncées avec un ton de profonde tristesse, Itachi daigna finalement regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Mais ce qu'y vit Naruto, faillit le faire mourir sur place. Les yeux ébènes lui transpercèrent le cœur… ils étaient emplis de haine, de déception et de… _dégoût_.

Sans un mot de plus, l'ancien nukenin se détourna et quitta l'appartement.

Face à cet énième rejet, l'orphelin sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Il flancha et s'écroula lamentablement au sol tel un pantin désarticulé dont on aurait coupé les fils.

-Ahahahaha… ahaha… … … ah … Ahahaha !

Il aurait voulu rire mais les notes qui s'élevèrent dans le silence sonnaient tellement faux…

-Il est parti ? Comme ça ? Ahahaha, qui aurait cru qu'il me ferait le coup deux fois ?

**« Naru… »**

-Non mais sérieux Kyu… deux fois, ahahaha !

**« Arrête de te forcer, gamin. »**

-Mais je ne me force pas ! C'est hilarant, non ?

**« Non »**

-Rhoooo, t'es pas marrant, espèce de vieux grincheux va !

**« Arrête… ARRÊTE, ok ? Me mentir ne sert à rien, je suis en toi, je te rappelle ! Je ressens ce que tu ressens comme si cela s'inscrivait au fer rouge dans ma tête ! Alors arrête ton cinéma, sale morveux. »**

-…

**« Hurle, casse, crie, détruis… je ne sais pas moi mais fais quelque chose, bordel ! N'enfuis pas tout en toi ! Je te jure que je vais aller lui casser la gueule à cet Uchiwa de mes deux »**

-Ce n'est pas sa faute… laisse tomber ! Ce n'est pas si grave…

**« Mais tu va cesser ton cirque, OUI ? Arrête de faire semblant… de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il n'y a plus personne à part nous deux… personne pour te juger. Plus besoin de jouer la comédie et surtout pas pour moi ! »**

-…

**« Holà sale mioche, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Non mais, qu'est ce que t'es en train de penser, hein ? Petit imbécile ! T'abandonner… MOI ? Tu veux vraiment que je me fâche ou quoi ? Je t'abandonnerai jamais triple idiot… et au cas où tu aurais oublié… je suis enfermé EN TOI ! »**

-…

**« RENARDEAU ! »**

-TU M'AS PROMIS QU'IL NE M'ABANDONNERAIT PAS ! » Hurla Naruto au comble du désespoir, craquant finalement sous les assauts de son démon. Son visage était ravagé par la peine et la détresse.

**« Naru.. »**

_Haine, Déception et Dégoût… _

-Tu as vu son regard ? Non, non, NON !

Il secoua la tête de dénégation dans un mouvement saccadé, refusant d'y croire. Quelque chose de mouillé trempa ses joues et dans un réflexe, il toucha son visage du bout des doigts. Il fut apeuré de constater qu'il pleurait.

-Noooooooon. » Cria-t-il désespéré « Je ne suis pas aussi faible… je… j'ai changé.. j.. J'AI changé ! Je me l'étais promis… je le lui avais promis… PLUS JAMAIS ! JE ME L'ÉTAIS PROMIS ! C'est… NON !

Il essuya rageusement ses yeux mais les larmes s'écoulaient sans fin, ravageant son beau visage.

-Laisse-moi dormir Kyu… s'il te plait. » Supplia-t-il à bout de force.

**« Gamin… ce n'est pas une solution. »**

Le démon se sentait démuni face aux sanglots de son protégé mais il se refusait à envisager cette proposition. Il était parfaitement conscient du non-dit de la demande. C'était bien trop dangereux ! S'il accédait à sa requête et le laissait « dormir » comme Naruto le lui demandait, les risques encourus étaient trop importants.

La supplique faisait référence à un état semi-comateux qui lui permettait de mettre son cerveau en veille, de ne plus penser à rien et surtout d'éviter tout cauchemar ; habituellement son lot quotidien.

Il n'utilisait cette technique qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité car cela laissait son hôte complètement sans défense : il fallait une heure entière pour le sortir de ce sommeil sans rêve et au réveil tout ce qu'il avait voulu refouler et oublier le frappait de plein fouet

-Kyu…

La supplique déchira le cœur du renard à neuf queues qui dut se faire violence pour maintenir sa position.

**« Non, fuir ne t'aidera en rien. »**

Naruto, ne tenant plus, se releva et hurla de détresse. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il voulait que cette douleur disparaisse, que tout disparaisse. Il voulait juste oublier, ne plus penser à rien. Mais le regard qu'Itachi lui avait lancé avant de lui tourner le dos le hantait, marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit… nouvelle cicatrice indélébile.

_Déception, haine et dégoût… dégoût, déception et haine… haine, dégoût et déception… encore et encore et encore…_

-Non, non, non, ASSEZ !

De rage et de tristesse, il agrippa le premier objet à portée de main et le balança à travers la pièce. Il se mit à tout détruire autours de lui.

Les meubles furent ravagés, les objets brisés, les portes défoncées… rien ne fut épargné.

Ses gestes étaient mal assurés, ses sanglots entrecoupés de cris de désespoir retentissaient dans l'appartement et ses larmes rendaient sa vision trouble, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement ce qui l'entourait.

Il avait peur… il était terrorisé. Itachi venait de lui jeter au visage ses deux plus grandes phobies : l'abandon et le rejet. Il aurait tellement voulu enfouir cette peur profondément pour ne plus avoir à tout ressasser. Mais lorsque cela vous est infligé par la seule personne qui compte vraiment… les dégâts sont souvent irréparables.

Voyant que son hôte cherchait désespérément à se blesser le plus possible en ravageant tout ce à quoi il tenait, Kyubi tenta d'intervenir pour le calmer. Mais Naruto refoula la voix du démon, n'écoutant plus que sa douleur.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il renversa le seul meuble de la pièce et s'acharna sur le mur à coups de poing. Il voulut briser la fenêtre surplombant la pièce mais quelque chose attira son attention, le sortant de sa torpeur.

Au milieu des débris, un objet, encore parfaitement intact semblait le narguer. Il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner et s'écroula au sol, s'écorchant un peu plus la peau sur les bouts de verre. Il prit délicatement le cadre et l'ouvrit pour en faire sortir la photo qu'il contenait. L'image était vieille mais infiniment précieuse. Sur celle-ci était représenté un petit garçon installé délicatement dans les bras d'un ado. Ce dernier était d'apparence calme et mesurée, un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres et son regard, tourné vers le plus jeune, reflétait une tendresse incommensurable. Le garçonnet, quant à lui, regardait vers l'objectif et le sourire qu'il affichait atteignait ses yeux rieurs et innocents, illuminant la salle… _toi et moi._

En partant, Itachi avait emmené tellement de chose avec lui, et son sourire en faisait partie. À présent, il était à peine capable de faire des simulacres de grimace. Il se demandait constamment comment les personnes qui l'entouraient ne se rendaient compte de rien…

Il serra la photo de toutes ses forces contre son ventre. Il senti l'épuisement prendre le dessus et eut peur de s'endormir… _trop de cauchemars. _

-Kurama… s'il te plait. » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix cassée, vide de toute énergie.

**« … »**

-Kyu-chan…

La voix reflétait tellement de douleur et de tristesse que le démon ne put résister plus longtemps. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver une vingtaine d'années auparavant et d'avoir devant lui le petit bout de choux de deux ans, blessé et apeuré par le reste du monde. Il craqua :

**« D'accord petit cœur… »**

Et le noir envahit le champ de vision du jinchuuriki qui se roula en boule au milieu du carnage avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres accueillantes.

**« Oyasumi… »**

* * *

Tsunade était en train de s'endormir doucement dans son fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la main lorsqu'elle se sentit suffoquer sous une soudaine pression. Une telle rage flottait dans l'air que l'atmosphère de la pièce semblait s'épaissir au point d'en devenir palpable. De surprise, elle recracha le précieux Sake qu'elle était sur le point d'avaler avant de tenter d'identifier la source de la menace. L'aura meurtrière venait de derrière la porte et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à adopter une position de combat, trois coups distincts se firent entendre.

_Hum… un assassin ne frapperait pas à la porte avant d'entrer, si ?_

-Entrez. » Fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Itachi irradiant de fureur et de puissance.

-Comment avez-vous osé ? » Siffla-t-il d'une voix lourde de menace, son sharingan activé.

_Danger _hurla l'instinct de l'Hokage mais elle s'exhorta au calme, se forçant à conserver une expression nonchalante et décontractée.

-De quoi ?

-Mon frère et Naruto !

-Oh…

-Comment avez-vous pu _lui_ ordonner de tuer son meilleur ami ?

-Comment es-tu au courant ? » Demanda Tsunade le plus calmement possible, en sentant que si elle perdait patience, la situation risquerait de rapidement dégénérer.

-LÀ N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! Vous me dégoûtez… vous prétendez ne vouloir que sa protection, vous vous ventez d'être proche de lui, vous donnez l'impression de vous soucier de lui… mais ce ne sont que des MENSONGES. Vous ne méritez pas votre titre d'Hokage… quelle déception ! IL VOUS CONSIDÈRE COMME SA PROPRE GRAND-MÈRE !

-NE ME HURLE PAS DESSUS, ITACHI ! » _De toute façon, le calme et la patience n'ont jamais fait partie de mes vertus…_

-Comment avez-vous pu… » Murmura son homologue, le regard perdu.

-Itachi… m'accuser en vociférant ne t'amènera nul part alors fais-moi immédiatement disparaître cette aura meurtrière ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que la moitié des shinobis se rameutent dans mon bureau en me croyant menacée.

_Quand on parle du loup… _Pensa-t-elle sombrement en voyant Kakashi et Shikamaru débarquer bruyamment dans la pièce.

La Sannin remarqua que son interlocuteur avait repris une apparence calme et froide, bien loin de l'attitude enragée dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours d'un rouge sanguin et la haine n'avait nullement disparu de son regard. La tension augmenta d'un cran dans la salle et la Godaime sentit une veine palpiter dangereusement sur son front en les voyant tous se mettre en position de combat.

-Tout le monde se calme… MAINTENANT. Itachi, annule ton dôjutusu sur le champ ! Et vous deux, vous me posez ces shurikens et vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites là… » Articula-t-elle péniblement en se tournant vers les deux concernés.

Ce fut Kakashi qui prit la parole en rangeant ses armes à contrecœur :

-Disons que… nous avons un peu vendu la mèche et par sécurité, nous avons préféré traîner dans le coin, juste au cas où…

-Nous croyions qu'il était déjà au courant pour la mort de son frère… alors lui apprendre que Sasuke a été tué… et par la main de Naruto qui plus est… » Renchérit Shikamaru.

-Hum… » Réfléchit Tsunade en comprenant enfin la raison de la perte de contrôle si inhabituelle de la part d'un Uchiwa. _Apprendre que son amour a tué son petit frère… _Elle se décida finalement à faire face à Itachi qui avait récupéré ses yeux onyx. Elle se redressa légèrement et lui dit en inspirant un bon coup :

-Je ne vais pas te faire d'excuses pour la mort de Sasuke... et je conçois parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles puisque c'est sur mon ordre qu'il a été abattu. J'en suis responsable, je l'assume mais sache que je n'irai jamais te supplier pour que tu m'accordes ton pardon. Ton frère était un monstre et je ne regrette pas un seul instant qu'il soit mort…

-C'est quoi cette histoire de monstre ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est à cause de Sasuke si Naru est si différent de l'image qu'il donne au reste du monde ? L'enfant que j'ai connu était aussi radieux que le soleil... aujourd'hui il n'en est plus que sa face cachée... Comment peut-on changer à ce point ? Vous ne me dites rien… il y a beaucoup trop de secrets autours de cette histoire. S'ils n'étaient pas amis alors pourquoi le poursuivre en prétendant vouloir le ramener au village ? Cette amitié est la plus connue du monde ninja et je ne suis pas aveugle non plus… quand ils avaient six ans, ils étaient inséparables !

_**...xXx...xXx...xXx...**_

_« Il n'a jamais voulu être mon ami, Itachi ! »_

_« J'ai changé à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et c'est à ton frère que je le dois. »_

_« Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu et aveugle, jamais nous n'en serions arrivés là. »_

_**...xXx...xXx...xXx...**_

-Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de répondre à tes questions, Itachi. Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. C'est à Naruto que tu vas devoir t'adresser si tu veux des réponses_…_ Mais par pitié… ne l'agresse pas et ne le hais pas pour ce qu'il a fait… il lui faudra du temps pour tout t'expliquer mais soit patient et écoute-le jusqu'au bout le jour où il aura le courage de tout te raconter… tu comprendras qu'il n'a pas du tout eu le choix… Et par pitié, Itachi, ne le rejette pas… il est bien trop fragile et il n'y survivrait pas. Tu peux me haïr autant que tu le souhaites tant que cette haine n'est dirigée que contre moi.

-Vous ne comprenez rien… » Chuchota Itachi qui avait définitivement perdu sa hargne « Je ne vous en veux pas pour la mort de Sasuke, vous n'avez fait que votre job et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour sa mort. S'il est devenu nukenin, c'est uniquement pour devenir plus fort et ainsi assouvir sa vengeance. Non, ce qui me dégoûte, c'est le fait que vous ayez confié cette mission à _Naruto_… Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça… Vous n'avez pas vu ses yeux quand il m'en a parlé… il y avait tellement de peine, tellement de douleur et de tristesse…

-Oh putain de merde ! Je vais chercher Sai… mais bordel, c'est pas possible ! » Jura Shikamaru en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la porte, surprenant au passage les trois autres présents et gratifiant l'ancien nukenin d'un regard noir.

-S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je te jure que je te ferai regretter d'être revenu à Konoha. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix glaciale en quittant précipitamment le bureau.

Comme à son habitude, la machine bien huilée qu'était son cerveau avec ses 200 points de QI avait immédiatement traité l'information reçue, estimant les possibilités et échafaudant les conséquences probables ; ne convergeant que vers une seule conclusion… galèèèère.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Kakashi réalisa l'évidence :

-Tu as été voir Naruto ?

-…

-Oh, non ! » S'étrangla Tsunade. « Dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas hurlé dessus. »

-Hn…

-Ça veut dire quoi ça, hein ? Désolée, mais moi je ne parle pas Uchiwa, figure-toi !

-…

-ITACHI ! Tu l'as écouté au moins ?

-Je croyais qu'il mentait… _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

-Naruto ne ment jamais sauf pour protéger ! Il est tout simplement incapable de mentir délibérément pour blesser quelqu'un, toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir !

Un Uchiwa penaud… ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'il était donné à tout le monde de voir. Elle aurait surement ri si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

-Pitié… Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas laissé en plan… dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas tourné le dos… » Supplia Tsunade, la voix dangereusement basse. Elle se tenait debout et tremblait de colère contenue, la respiration erratique. _Génie, mon cul ! Un imbécile, oui… _Pensa-t-elle furieusement.

_**...xXx...xXx...xXx...**_

_« Il n'a jamais voulu être mon ami, Itachi ! »_

_« J'ai changé à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et c'est à ton frère que je le dois. »_

_« Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu et aveugle, jamais nous n'en serions arrivés là. »_

_**...xXx...xXx...xXx...**_

Ces paroles frappèrent Itachi de plein fouet et il hurla intérieurement devant sa propre stupidité, sa propre bêtise. Il se précipita à la suite de Shikamaru. Tsunade et Kakashi le suivirent, la peur au ventre quant à ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble en moins d'une minute, mais lorsqu'ils parvinrent au second étage, une foule de gens passablement curieux et en colère était amassée devant la porte de Naruto. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon…

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? » S'énerva la Sannin en usant de l'autorité que lui conférait son titre d'Hokage pour qu'on leur cède le passage.

Tous s'écartèrent et un homme à peine plus haut que large – visiblement le propriétaire – prit la parole :

-Nous avons entendu un boucan monstre venant de l'appartement du démon alors on est venu voir ce qu'il se passait mais la porte était bloquée. Je suis sur que cette petite merde a encore fait une connerie !

La foule acquiesça vigoureusement à ces mots et Tsunade, déjà de très mauvaise humeur, sentit son sang bouillir en entendant les insultes. La rancœur et la haine des villageois étaient parfaitement palpables et la Godaime vit du coin de l'œil Kakashi retenir Itachi qui semblait prêt à faire un massacre. Il semblait sur le point de sauter au cou du bonhomme pour en faire du haché menu.

-Déguerpissez, bande d'ignares… OUST ! Et encore une insulte à son encontre et je vous fais tous manger des pissenlits par la racine. HORS DE MA VUE ! » Tonna-t-elle, furieuse.

La foule se dispersa sans demander son reste, les laissant seuls devant la porte. Kakashi un double des clés en main tenta de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci demeura résolument fermée.

-On dirait que quelque chose à l'intérieur bloque le passage. » Remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Itachi, de plus en plus inquiet, avisa la fenêtre qui semblait donner sur la cuisine et la brisa sans autre forme de procès. Il se faufila à l'intérieur mais se figea en constatant l'état des lieux : tout avait été détruit, les meubles étaient sans dessous dessus, il n'y avait plus un seul objet intact.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre l'appartement dans un tel était ? Il pencha tout d'abord pour un combat mais les traces de sang au sol qu'il avait repérées étaient présentes en trop petite quantité pour appuyer cette hypothèse.

L'appel de Tsunade le sortit de ses pensées et il s'empressa de dégager rapidement la table qui empêchait la porte de s'ouvrir. Une fois les deux autres rentrés, il se précipita dans les autres pièces de l'appartement pour trouver Naruto. Mais arrivé à la chambre, il se figea sur le pas de la porte.

Son ange se trouvait là, sous sa véritable apparence, roulé en boule à même le sol au milieu des débris de verre. Ses poings et la plante de ses pieds étaient en sang ; les blessures qui ne semblaient pas cicatriser, coulaient abondamment, formant de petites flaques rouges carmin autours de son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il semblait endormi.

Complètement paralysé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Itachi ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Il se fit bousculer par Tsunade qui courut jusqu'à Naruto pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés sans se soucier des bouts de verre qui lui entaillaient les genoux. Elle repoussa de toutes ses forces sa phobie du sang et se concentra pour doser correctement son flux de chakra et tenter de soigner ses blessures, en évitant toutefois de le toucher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Itachi… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Murmura-t-elle sans le regarder, concentrée sur sa tâche.

_C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?_ Complètement perdu, il s'avança vers elle pour l'aider mais il fut violemment rejeté par l'Hokage qui lui dit vertement :

-Ne t'approche pas ! Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça… et j'ai peur que s'il se réveille, il refasse une crise en te voyant.

-Une crise ?

L'Hokage lui lança un regard mauvais et ne daigna pas lui répondre. Ce fut Kakashi qui expliqua d'une voix sombre :

-Physiquement, il est peut-être un des shinobis les plus puissants de ce monde mais mentalement… il est aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né. Ses ailes sont brisées… Sasuke a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais voler…

_Sasuke… encore et toujours Sasuke… Mais qu'as-tu fait petit frère ? Tu m'avais promis de le protéger…_

-Pourquoi ne cicatrise-t-il pas ? Pourquoi Kyubi ne le soigne-t-il pas ? » Demanda Itachi, de plus en plus désemparé.

-Le pouvoir de guérison de Kyubi est scellé. Un autre des _cadeaux _de ton merveilleux petit frère… et ils sont nombreux !

_Je vais te tuer, Sasuke… je te jure que si Naru ne s'en est pas chargé, je le ferai moi-même…_ L'ancien nukenin ressentit une telle rage que ses pupilles virèrent inconsciemment au rouge.

-Désactive ton sharingan tout de suite, Itachi. » Fit une voix lasse derrière lui. « Si Naruto voit tes yeux, alors là, on le perdra définitivement !

Shikamaru venait d'entrer dans l'appartement et il était suivis de Sai. Ce dernier vint s'accroupir aux côtés de Tsunade et se pencha. Il toucha délicatement le front de Naruto puis, avec mille précautions, le prit dans ses bras.

En voyant cela, Itachi sentit son cœur se serrer et il pinça les lèvres en ressentant une légère jalousie poindre. Sai, qui se tenait devant lui le remarqua immédiatement et lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

-Itachi, accompagne Sai jusqu'au centre anbu. On vous rejoindra dans cinq minutes, juste le temps de poser une barrière pour éviter aux curieux d'entrer. Essayez de ne pas vous faire repérer et allez-y doucement… j'ai soigné le plus gros mais on ne sait jamais. » Ordonna la Sannin.

Les deux concernés partirent en silence. Sautant de toit en toit, Itachi ne lâchait pas son ange du regard, il avait la gorge de plus en plus serrée de ne pas le voir ouvrir les yeux… s'il était simplement endormi, il se serait réveillé à la seconde où ils avaient pénétré dans l'appartement, si pas avant. Mais ses paupières semblaient résolument fermées. À l'angoisse s'ajoutait une légère peine… _pourquoi lui peut te toucher et pas moi ?_

-Si tu voyais ta tête… » Se moqua gentiment Sai qui l'observait depuis un petit moment.

-Hn.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Il me semble que vous soyez assez nombreux à connaître son identité au final…

-Ahahaha, non pas tellement. Il n'y a que neuf personnes* au monde qui connaissent sa véritable identité et qui soient encore en vie actuellement. Les cinq shinobis qui étaient dans l'appart et quatre autres qui sont à Suna. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui t'embête, n'est-ce pas ? » Le nargua-t-il sur un ton un brin taquin.

-Hn.

Cette réponse provoqua un sourire ironique chez le plus jeune qui continua comme si de rien était :

-Mais même parmi ce nombre réduit, seul trois parviennent à le toucher sans causer de dégâts nucléaires. Et tu ne fait pas _encore_ partie de ces privilégiés. Mais toi plus que quiconque, tu risques d'avoir du mal…

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum… on se le demande hein… _tu ressembles beaucoup trop à ton frère…_

-Non, je veux dire : pourquoi toi tu y arrives ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si spécial ?

-Héhéhé, je ne vais pas te le prendre, tu sais… Il est tout à toi alors pas la peine de stresser. Et pour répondre à ta question, Naruto avait besoin de quelque chose que moi seul pouvait lui « offrir »… mais pour cela il fallait que je le touche... Ça n'a pas été de tout repos ! Il a fallu des semaines pour que je ne puisse ne fut-ce que poser ma main sur son dos.

-C'était quoi cette chose dont il avait besoin ?

-Hum… secret. » Fit Sai sournoisement en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

-Comment as-tu réussi au final ? Lorsque je l'ai pris dans me bras ce midi, il m'a repoussé de toutes ses forces.

-Tu l'as pris dans tes bras ? T'es complètement fou ma parole… Enfin… si le village est toujours debout, c'est plutôt un bon signe je dirais.

-Comment ? » Insista Itachi

-Heu… je dirais du temps et de la patience. Et surtout commencer doucement ! Je ne crois pas que lui faire un câlin dès le premier essai soit très indiqué, ahahaha. » Conclut l'ancien membre de la Racine en voyant son homologue détourner les yeux. _Dans le mille !_

Ils arrivèrent finalement au QG anbu et traversèrent l'aile ouest du bâtiment en toute discrétion. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la chambre de Naruto, Itachi ne put s'empêcher de jubiler en constatant que celle-ci se trouvait juste à coté de sa propre chambre. _À retenir…_

Toujours en suivant Sai, il laissa dériver son regard sur la salle. La sobriété de la pièce le choqua légèrement : pas de couleur, pas de décoration et surtout… pas de lit. Il n'y avait qu'une simple couverture noire étendue à même le sol, dans un coin de la pièce.

-Où est le lit ?

-Il n'y en a pas.

-Hein ?

-Il est incapable de dormir dans un lit… ou dans quoi que se soit qui fournirait un minimum de confort. » En disant cela le regard jusque là enjoué du plus jeune se ternit légèrement.

-Sasuke ?

-Sasuke.

Sai déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur la couverture et s'assit à ses côtés posant la tête du jinchuuriki sur ses genoux repliés. Itachi, toujours aussi attentif au moindre mouvement, perçut immédiatement le frémissement des paupières de Naruto ; et alors qu'il s'attendait à pouvoir enfin admirer ses perles couleur océan, ce furent deux pupilles rouges sangs qui s'ancrèrent dans leurs jumelles obsidiennes.

**« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te réduire en miette Uchiwa… »**

Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre, le visage marqué par les larmes se tordit dans une petite grimace et les rubis redevinrent saphirs…

-Mmm ? » Fit Naruto en baillant et en s'étirant comme un chat.

-Mon ange…

-Déjà de retour ? … Au moins cette fois-ci, il ne t'aura pas fallu treize ans pour revenir ! » Souffla-t-il en avisant les personnes présentes et en tentant de cacher ses yeux embués et son air triste. Il voulut se redresser mais une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Prenant peur, il se recula précipitamment et se cogna contre Sai. La main, tremblante s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, suspendue dans l'air.

Itachi ressentait tellement de culpabilité, qu'il ne s'avait pas quoi faire. Il voulait s'excuser, le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter mais il avait peur que Naruto ne se braque. Il baissa la tête et voulu retirer sa main mais Sai poussa légèrement le Jinchuuriki et leur peau entrèrent en contact pour la première fois. Voyant que son ange ne fuyait pas, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et recueillit avec une infinie douceur une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux saphirs.

Se redressant, il vit tellement d'acceptation, de pardon et d'amour sur les traits du blond que l'ancien nukenin faillit en pleurer de bonheur. Il n'y avait pas une once de jugement, de haine ou de reproche…_ Je ne le mérite pas._

-Pardonne-moi. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-C'est déjà fait… » Chuchota Naruto avec un léger sourire.

-Je…Je… Pour Sasuke… J…

-Tachi… c'est de ma faute… Si tu veux te venger de quelqu'un pour la mort de ton petit frère, je suis le seul responsable.

-Mon coeur... jamais je ne pourrais te faire le moindre mal… du moins pas consciemment. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire donc je ne peux pas dire que je comprends… mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose : lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, raconte-moi tout… je te promets que je ne te rejetterai pas. Je sais que j'ai déjà trahi ma promesse deux fois et notamment quand je t'ai acculé tout à l'heure... mais fais-moi confiance, je ne le referai plus jamais. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus…

-Tachi… j'ai vu ton regard quand tu es parti, tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant… ce n'est pas grave… moi aussi je me dégoûte.

- QUOI ? JAMAIS ! Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-…

-Je croyais que c'était le fait de ne pas t'écouter et de partir sans rien dire qui t'avait blessé… j'ai fait quelque chose d'autre ?

-Ton regard… _ton dégoût et ta déception_… mais c'est pas grave, je comp…

-Mais jamais de la vie !

-C'était dirigé contre moi, gamin ; pas contre toi ! » Précisa Tsunade qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Tu nous refais un coup de ce genre et je te donne en pâture à Iruka. » Le gronda Kakashi suivi par Shikamaru qui avaient tous deux un sourire en coin.

-Déso… » S'excusa Naruto tout penaud. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en affichant une moue contrite et Sai ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux.

-On ne te changera jamais… » Soupira doucement Shikamaru.

Itachi qui avait assisté à la scène en silence réalisa soudain toute l'attention et la tendresse que les quatre personnes présentes portaient au jinchuuriki. Leurs yeux exprimaient tous une sourde inquiétude et ils semblaient réellement soulagés de constater qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Le génie Uchiwa ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en comprenant que désormais il ne serait plus le seul à faire partie du monde de son ange. Joie et tristesse se mêlaient… il était heureux que l'orphelin ait enfin trouvé une famille qui l'acceptait pleinement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être également peiné de ne plus avoir le monopole… La légère jalousie qu'il ressentait le fit culpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir se réjouir du bonheur de Naruto.

Mais ce dernier, qui avait remarqué sa subite baisse de moral, lui fit un doux sourire et tous ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolèrent. Ce sourire n'était pas aussi lumineux qu'à l'époque mais il était persuadé qu'il parviendrait à redonner à ce soleil terni toute sa splendeur d'antant… Il lui répondit par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et confiant, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas une seule seconde.

-Bon les tourtereaux, désolée d'interrompre ce petit moment romantique mais j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles… » Bougonna Tsunade qui avait troqué son ton bon enfant contre celui bien plus sérieux que la situation exigeait.

-Naruto, tu vas de nouveau devoir « disparaitre » pour un petit moment. » Continua-t-elle en tendant un parchemin à Itachi. Celui-ci le lut à toute vitesse avant de le lui rendre.

-Quand l'avez-vous reçu ? » Demanda-t-il.

-Un peu avant que tu ne fracasse la porte de mon bureau…

-On nous explique ? » Intervint Kakashi tout aussi perdu que les trois plus jeunes.

-Une des deux « sources » d'Itachi à l'Akatsuki nous a fait parvenir des informations quant au prochain mouvement de l'organisation. » Répondit l'Hokage.

-Qui est ? » Demanda Sai.

-Ils ont prévu d'attaquer Suna dans une dizaine de jours. Ils ont appris que c'était l'endroit où s'est réfugié Killer Bee.

-Comment ont-ils pu être au courant ? Seul toi, Gaara et moi étions au courant… » Paniqua Naruto en regardant fixement la Godaime, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Tu devras le découvrir sur place. Je t'envoie là-bas avec une équipe de neuf anbus. Killer Bee est toujours sur place pour l'instant mais le Kazekage a quémandé des renforts au cas où l'Akatsuki déciderait de réellement attaquer.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux que je « disparaisse » ?

-Oui… tu diriges la mission, tu ne pourras donc pas être à deux endroits à la fois – en tant que Naruto qui n'est qu'un simple genin et en tant qu'Ökami qui est déjà anbu – et nous serons sans doute les prochains sur leur liste après Suna. La dernière fois pour ta mission de 3 ans, nous avions Jiraiya pour te couvrir mais comme il n'est plus là…

La peine de la quinquagénaire n'échappa à personne.

-Baa-chan…

-Bref ! Pour cette fois-ci, il faudra que tu préviennes tous tes amis que tu pars pour une durée indéterminée… pour te cacher, pour t'entrainer ou ce que tu veux, tu trouveras bien ce qui convient le mieux pour ton _personnage de « Naruto ». _Vu que ce n'est que ça, hein ? Un personnage… » Reprocha-t-elle, malheureuse.

-Je ne vous mens pas à vous… » Souffla le jinchuuriki en les regardant tous avant de baisser les yeux.

-« Ökami » est ma véritable identité, « Naruto » n'est qu'une façade ; mais c'est une façade que je n'ai pas qu'en je suis seul avec vous… pas de faux sourires ni de faux bonheurs. J'essaie comme je peux de ne pas faire semblant et de ne pas vous mentir sur mes émotions même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je fais ce que je peux ! Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas vouloir impliquer les autres… C'est injuste de me dire ça Baa-chan… » Continua-t-il, malheureux.

-Pardon, gamin… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Parler de Jiraiya m'attriste et me met en colère. J'ai juste détourné ma peine sur toi.

-Héhéhé, Tsunade-Baba qui s'excuse, c'est à noter dans les annales.

La petite boutade allégea la tension et il demanda :

-Qui sont les shinobis qui seront assignés à cette mission et quand partons-nous ?

-Vous partez après-demain matin, le temps de tout préparer et… le temps pour toi d'informer tes amis de ton « départ ». C'est une mission assez dangereuse donc je préfère que tu ne partes pas avec ta propre équipe 1, vous êtes trop habitués aux missions solos et vos spécialités sont trop semblables. Je préfère envoyer une équipe plus diversifiée… les anbus viendront des différentes équipes et vous serez 10 à partir. Je n'ai assigné que des shinobis de ta promotion puisque votre travail d'équipe est véritablement remarquable. Tu seras secondé par Shikamaru.

-Baa-chan, je préfère que ce soit Shikamaru qui mène s'il te plait. Ce sera plus facile…

-Pfff, espèce de fainéant… galère !

-Non mais regardez-moi qui parle… Shika, tu sais très bien pourquoi je te demande ça. Pendant que tu t'occuperas des tactiques et autres stratégies sur place, moi je pourrai circuler librement. Ça me permettra de faire le « nettoyage » en toute discrétion_. _

_-_Mmmm. » Répliqua l'interpellé qui vit la lueur de colère dans le regard du blond. _Ceux qui ont vendu la mèche sont des hommes morts. Je ne souhaite à personne de se retrouver face à Naruto après avoir trahi ou fait du mal à un de ses proches. Toucher un des siens et il vous le rendra au centuple… paix à leur âme. _

-D'accord, gamin… Shikamaru aux commandes et toi en second, ça me convient. Sai, tu y vas également et Kakashi toi tu restes. Tu prendras la direction des autres anbus durant l'absence de Naruto. Po…

-Je l'accompagne également et c'est non négociable ! » La coupa Itachi qui se refusait à laisser son ange aller seul au combat contre l'Akatsuki. _Je ne pourrai pas le protéger si je ne suis pas à ses côtés._

-Si tu veux, mais cela veut dire qu'ils sauront que tu les as trahis s'ils ne le savent pas déjà… Mais bon, c'est ta décision ! Dans ce cas, tu remplaceras Tenten qui restera ici. Les autres sont Ino, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino et… Sakura.

-Elle ne voudra jamais ! » Hoqueta Naruto en se redressant subitement.

-Elle n'aura pas le choix ! » Répliqua Tsunade. « Je lui en parlerai moi-même et je te jure qu'elle va obéir. Elle ira de gré ou de force ! Vous avez besoin de ses techniques médicales… et je t'assure que cette décision n'a pas été prise de gaieté de cœur. Sa rancœur et sa haine à ton égard – ou plutôt à l'égard d'Okami – n'est un secret pour personne. Quoi que même envers « Naruto », elle se comporte en vraie garce… pffff qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que ma disciple tourne de cette façon ?

_Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et à la place, j'ai tué le père de son enfant… voilà ce qui s'est passé. _Mais au lieu de dire ce qu'il pensait, Naruto murmura simplement :

-Ne lui en voulez pas… elle n'y est pour rien.

_Non, tout est de ma faute…_

**« Arrête de t'en vouloir gamin, on ne peut pas refaire le passé…. gambatte ! Relève la tête et affronte renardeau »**

« Hé, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi et sans tes encouragements ? »*** (petite dédicace à mes deux revieweuses préférées =P)

**« Tu serais dans la mouise jusqu'au cou sans moi, c'est clair. Tu viens à peine de le réaliser ? »**

« Pffff, ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop enflées ? À mon avis avec toi, l'ego, c'est proportionnel à la taille, héhé. »

**« La ferme moustique… Non sérieux, je suis fier de toi, tu sais ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de ne regarder que tes erreurs mais que tu contemples également tout ce que tu as accompli pour protéger ceux qui te sont chers. »**

« Euh… Kyu… si je rougis là, ils risquent de se demander ce qu'il se passe alors doucement sur les compliments. Je t'adore t'en es conscient ? »

**« Pas autant que moi, sale mioche. »**

-Enfin bref, autre chose ? » Reprit-il à haute voix en tâchant de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait et non sur son démon préféré.

-Non, si ce n'est : comment va Kyubi ? » Demanda l'Hokage. Tous les présents avaient le regard fixé sur lui.

-Hein ?

-Comment va Kyubi ? » Répéta-t-elle.

-Mais… comment sais-tu que je viens de parler avec lui ?

-Mon ange… Tu as toujours un petit sourire et les yeux légèrement vitreux quand tu parles avec lui ! C'est immanquable. » Remarqua gentiment Itachi.

-Oh… je… il va bien. Vous l'avez tous toujours su ?

Les hochements de têtes et les sourires en coin des ses interlocuteurs répondirent à sa question.

-Merci de ne me prévenir que maintenant ! Heu… c'est si visible que ça ?

-Ahaha, t'inquiète, c'est parce qu'on te connaît bien. N'importe qui d'autre n'y verrait que du feu. » Rigola Kakashi.

-Bon, il commence à se faire tard… on va te laisser te reposer, on arrangera les derniers détails demain. Itachi, veille sur lui s'il te plait.

_Évidemment !_

Sur ces mots Tsunade sortit, suivie de autres anbus. Le silence s'installa doucement et Naruto sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes. Toutes ces histoires l'avaient épuisé.

-Mmmm… Tachi, tu restes dis ? »

-Dors, petit cœur, je ne bouge pas de là.

-Tu… vas pas partir, hein ? » Chuchota-t-il en fermant un peu plus les yeux et en se roulant en boule sur sa couverture.

_On dirait un petit chat. _S'attendrit Itachi, en s'approchant un petit peu.

-Non, mon ange. Je serai là à ton réveil. Ferme les yeux… _je serai la première chose que tu verras quand tu les ouvriras. Et j'ai la ferme intention d'en faire une habitude… Je ne te lâche plus, chaton._

Lorsque Naruto s'endormit, l'ancien nukenin aperçut un bout de papier qui glissa de sa main droite. Il s'en empara en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller le jinchuuriki et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ce que la photo représentait. Il s'étendit au sol à ses côtés à la limite de la couverture et ne put résister à la tentation : il embrassa du bout des lèvres son ange sur le front et murmura :

-Tadaima…

La réponse ne fut qu'un souffle mais elle le fit fondre de bonheur :

-Okaeri.

* * *

Naruto soupira pour la énième fois; il détestait cette situation, ce simulacre de bonheur, cette comédie. Cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'ils étaient tous attablés à l'Ichiraku et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ses joues lui faisaient tellement mal à force de sourire. Se forcer n'avait rien de facile… encore moins quand les soucis se bousculaient au portillon. Il était inquiet. Inquiet pour Killer Bee dont la cachette était compromise ; inquiet pour ses amis qui d'ici demain, risqueraient leur vie pour mener à bien leur mission ; inquiet parce qu'il savait que Sakura n'allait pas tarder à sortir du bureau de l'Hokage et qu'elle viendrait ici directement après ; et surtout, _surtout_ inquiet parce que... il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait inconsciemment révélé à Itachi en hurlant dans son sommeil.

Ce dernier n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire négatif au réveil mais Naruto sentait bien qu'il était chamboulé.

**Flashback**

-Je t'ai empêché de dormir, hein ?

-Du tout, mon ange. Tu m'as juste réveillé deux, trois fois rien de grave. » Et l'ancien nukenin avait hoché les épaules comme s'il s'agissait du plus infime des détails.

-J'ai dit quelque chose ?

-Tu n'as fait que hurler. Pas de mots ni de phrases… juste des cris de douleur. _Et j'ai dû me retenir de toutes mes forces de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler._

-Désolé… » Avait-il honteusement murmuré.

-Pas de soucis, chaton. Et je me réjouis de parvenir un jour à remplacer ces cris par d'autres d'un genre plus… érotique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Et en disant cela, il avait piqué un second baiser papillon sur son front et avait filé vers les douches en rigolant joyeusement sous le grognement du jinchuuriki. Mais ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude du plus âgé avant qu'il ne se précipite hors de la chambre.

**Fin flashback**

À présent assis à sa gauche, Itachi lui lançait sans arrêt des regards d'encouragement. Il ne pouvait que constater à quel point tout cela était difficile pour Naruto. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs grandement étonné… cette proximité qui existaient entre son ange et tous ses amis qui se mélangeait à une distance que le blond se forçait à conserver dans leur plus totale ignorance. Le jinchuuriki semblait tenir énormément à ses amis et il avait l'air prêt à tous les sacrifices pour eux, pourtant il ne les laisserait jamais en faire de même pour lui. Il allait jusqu'à leur cacher sa véritable identité et tout ce qu'il faisait qu'il était « lui » et non cet être trop joyeux et trop expansif qu'il se complaisait à imiter.

Comment tous ses amis faisaient-ils pour ne pas remarquer à quel point son sourire était faux, à quel point ses yeux enjoués étaient forcés, à quel point son air heureux était feint ? Mystère… Parce que pour l'ancien nukenin, cela sonnait comme une évidence : le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure, la touche de gris qui avait envahit le bleu de ses yeux, la sourde cassure dans sa voix à la fin de chaque phrase… Même avec son henge, sous cette fausse apparence, les signes ne trompaient pas. Ou du moins, ils ne trompaient pas Itachi.

-Au fait, qui paie la note, Naruto ? » Demanda Shino qui était assis en bout de table.

-C'est Baa-chan qui offre ! » Répondit celui-ci, les yeux espiègles.

-Pffff profiteur !

-Il faut bien que la vieille mette de temps en temps la main au portefeuille, héhéhé ! Elle m'envoie en entraînement pour une année entière, aussi ! J'ai bien droit à une petite récompense, non ?

-Dites… Itachi-sempai comment avez-vous connu Naruto ? » S'enquit Lee, enthousiaste de pouvoir discuter avec une légende vivante.

En entendant la question, le blond se tourna vers l'interpellé et lui lança un regard qui en disait long : _tu sors encore une ânerie du genre « c'est l'amour de ma vie » et je te carbonise sur place._

-Je l'ai connu quand il était tout petit. Il n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque.

À ces mots, toute la tablée le fixa intensément.

-Ohooooo, et c'était comment ? Naruto ne parle jamais de son passé ! » S'écria Kiba, curieux.

-Heeeey, ce ne sont pas vos affaires les mecs ! Non mais je te jure, quelle bande d'indiscrets… Tch ! Et toi, t'as pas intérêt à répondre… » Fit Naruto en pointant Itachi du doigt.

Le chef anbu s'était senti pâlir à l'évocation de son passé… _Hors de leur dire quoi que se soit sur mon enfance… plutôt crever ! Surtout qu'à part Sai et Shika, aucun d'eux n'est au courant pour Kyubi… _

Itachi avait immédiatement perçu l'état du blond et avait glissé sa main sous la table pour caresser discrètement ses poings serrés. Le Jinchuuriki sursauta violemment sous la caresse mais se reprit rapidement et remercia son voisin d'un doux sourire. Cette marque de soutient lui avait redonné de l'énergie et il reprit son rôle en s'écriant d'une voix enjouée :

-Un quatrième bol, Teuchi-san… Ralàlà, VIVE LES RAMENS !

-Espèce de goinfre, termine d'abord celui qui est devant toi et en évitant de t'étouffer si possible » Le réprimanda gentiment Tenten.

-Au fait, tu connais ta destination, vieux frère ? » S'enquit Kiba, la bouche pleine.

-Ouaip mais c'est un secret héhé ! Seul Ökami-san est au courant. Et vous verrez quand je reviendrai je vous bâterai tous et j'aurai mon titre d'Hokage. Yataaaa !

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu as pu devenir aussi proche de lui… vous êtes comme la lune et le soleil. Plus opposés, on ne connaît pas.

-Ouais, la plus belle réussite et le plus gros échec du monde ninja… »

La voix sarcastique venait de derrière eux et ils se tournèrent tous pour apercevoir la nouvelle arrivée : Sakura.

Naruto se tendit imperceptiblement et Shikamaru tenta de calmer la kunoïchi qui avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

-Sakura, doucement s'il te plait. Fais un effort et évite de l'agresser dès le début, tu veux ?

La menace était visible dans les yeux du génie mais cela ne calma nullement l'eiseinin. Au contraire, cela l'énerva encore plus et elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers celui qui venait de parler :

-Je lui dis ce que je veux, Shikamaru ! Il sait très bien pourquoi je suis en colère contre lui, n'est-ce pas, _Naru ?_

Le ton était tellement venimeux qu'Itachi se leva d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise. Il voulut s'avancer vers elle mais Sai le retint. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers Naruto, il vit celui-ci bouger doucement la tête de droite à gauche en lui demandant de ne pas intervenir.

-Ohhh mais maintenant tu as un nouveau défenseur, Naruto ? Tous les autres ne te suffisent pas ? Enchantée Itachi-san, Haruno Sakura, nous n'avons pas encore eu le bonheur d'être présenté. Je suis également la mè…

-SAKURA ! » Hurlère Naruto, Shikamaru et Sai simultanément en la fixant avec effarement.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… j'ai interdiction d'en parler. Oupsi ! » Fit-elle, mauvaise et elle continua sur le même ton :

-Tu lui as promis quoi à lui, hein _Naru_ ? Il a bien fallu que tu lui fasses miroiter mille merveilles pour qu'il te protège, hum ? Pfff, toujours aussi muet… Et faites attention à vous, Itachi-san, ce petit idiot est incapable de tenir la moindre de ses promesses et c'est un véritable pédé, alors gare à votre cul.

-SAKURA ! »

Cette fois-ci se fut la tablée toute entière qui avait hurlé.

-Si Hinata était là, elle t'aurait défoncé la tronche ! Heureusement pour toi qu'elle est à Suna en ce moment ! T'as vraiment du bol que les garçons soient trop respectueux pour te toucher et que Tenten et moi t'aimions trop. Parce que là ma fille, tu mérites une baffe… et pas qu'une. » Gronda Ino affligée, qui regardait sa meilleure amie avec mépris.

-Oui, et bien un mot de plus et perso, je ne me retiendrai plus. » Renchérit Tenten, furax.

-Dehors. » Siffla Shikamaru qui ne se retenait qu'à grande peine de ne pas la traîner de force.

-Mais avec grand plaisir… je te suis Shika. » Mais arrivé à la porte elle se retourna une dernière fois et susurra d'une voix horriblement doucereuse :

-Au fait, bon départ _Naruto-kun_. Et si tu pouvais ne pas revenir, ça me ferait des vacances.

Deux bruits se firent entendre simultanément : un bruit sec et un bruit de tintement de glace. Ne se métrisant plus, Shikamaru venait de lui envoyer une gifle magistrale tandis qu'Itachi avait brisé son verre dans ses mains.

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle. Même les autres clients s'étaient arrêtés de manger et de discuter pour observer la scène. Personne n'osa bouger… jusqu'à ce que…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Kakashi qui venait de passer la porte suivi par un petit groupe pour le moins éclectique. Il y avait Iruka ; Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi ; Shizune et leurs senseis, Asuma, Kurenai et Gai. Et toute cette joyeuse bande affichait un air plutôt surpris.

Naruto décida de prendre les choses en mains pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère. Il afficha un air enjoué et força légèrement sa voix pour éviter qu'elle ne tremble :

-C'est rien, c'est rien… Sakura-chan vient juste de nous faire une petite scène mais ça doit être la période de ses règles. Héhéhé… vous savez ce que c'est, hein ? Rholàlà les filles…

-Narutooooo, attends voir que je t'attrape. » Menaça faussement Ino en remarquant son manège et en entrant dans son jeu pour tenter de détourner l'attention. Elle tenta de le frapper sur le haut du crane et rigola d'un rire forcé mais cela eut l'effet escompté : tout le monde sembla se calmer. Et Kiba, comprenant finalement leur intention finit de désamorcer la bombe en ajoutant :

-C'est officiel, on a un suicidaire dans le groupe ! Parler de leur caractère de cochon… Tu veux te faire massacrer ou quoi ?

-Kiba, chéri… TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! » Hurla la furie blonde en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

Il eut droit à une magnifique tentative d'assassinat (qui par bonheur n'aboutit pas).  
Procédé : étouffage par noyade.  
Arme du crime : RAMENS.  
Mobile : sa trop grande sincérité (?) ou sa trop grande stupidité au choix.  
Suspecte (et assurément coupable) : sa « soon to be » veuve-ex-petite-amie ou Ino-cochon pour les intimes.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me mettre avec une telle furie ? Kami-sama, euh… Help ?_

L'hilarité générale calma la majorité des shinobis alors que Kiba se libérait de la poigne de sa blonde adorée (hum… terme à revoir aux vues des nouilles qui pendouillaient de son nez, preuve incontestable de l'agression sur sa pauvre personne). Les nouveaux venus s'installèrent dans la bonne humeur mais les quatre principaux intervenants dans le « conflit » – Naruto, Itachi, Sakura et Shikamaru – étaient, quant à eux, toujours aussi tendus.

-Tsunade te demande de l'excuser mais elle n'a pas pu venir. Trop de boulot ! » L'informa Shizune en s'asseyant.

-Hein ? Euh… pas de soucis ! C'est juste une petite fête de départ, pas besoin que Baa-chan se dérange pour moi. » Répondit Naruto distrait.

-Je suis si fier de toi, je suis sur que cette fois-ci tu atteindras un niveau suffisant pour devenir le prétendant au titre de futur Hokage » Déclara Iruka en le regardant avec tendresse.

-Évidemment… c'est qui le prochain Hokage ? C'est bibi !

-Pas si je parviens à te devancer Naruto-niisan, héhéhé ! » Le défia Konohamaru, hilare.

-Dans tes rêves…

Les discussions avaient toutes reprises dans une ambiance joyeuse mais le jinchuuriki remarqua du coin de l'œil que ni Sakura ni Shikamaru n'avaient bougé d'un pouce depuis la gifle. Ils se fixaient du regard et ne semblaient pas prêts à quitter les lieux. Naruto s'excusa auprès des autres en disant que cela ne durerait que quelques minutes et sortit de table, suivi par Itachi. Ils sortirent tous les quatre du restaurant.

Sakura ignora délibérément le blond pour se concentrer sur Shikamaru.

-Tu es le leader de la mission. Je refuse d'y participer… arrange-toi comme tu veux mais fais en sorte que je ne sois pas obligée de vous accompagner et j'oublierai la baffe dont tu viens de me gratifier.

-De un, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner et tu me parles sur un autre ton je te prie. De deux, la baffe était plus qu'amplement méritée et je n'attends aucun pardon de ta part. Tu avais dépassé les limites, Sakura ! Et de trois, c'est un ordre de l'Hokage et tu es la seule medic-nin de l'équipe, il est donc impossible de te laisser te défiler.

-C'est une blague ? Il y a plein d'autres eiseinins...

-C'est vrai mais tu es malheureusement la seule qui soit aussi douée.

-Je refuse de travailler avec cet _Ökami_. » Elle avait craché le nom comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte possible. Naruto se félicita de tenir toujours debout et tenta de calmer sa respiration qui était devenue erratique. Une main vint se poser sur sa hanche et il voulu y échapper mais elle semblait bien décidée à y rester.

-_Courage._ » Lui souffla Itachi en ne le lâchant pas, son pouce formant de petits cercles réconfortants.

-Eurk… dites-le surtout si je vous dérange. » Grogna-t-elle. « Je ne vous comprends pas… Ökami a tué ton meilleur ami, Naruto et votre petit frère, Itachi-san… comment pouvez-vous être aussi proches ? » Le ton s'était fait larmoyant et le jinchuuriki avança d'un pas en voyant sa détresse mais elle l'arrêta :

-NON… JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA PITIÉ… tu m'as trahis, tu l'as laissé se faire tuer par _ce monstre !_

Et dans un sanglot elle s'enfuit en courant.

-Galère, je m'en occupe… retournez à la fête. » Soupira Shikamaru en partant à sa suite.

Ils retournèrent donc à l'Ichiraku mais la tâche déjà difficile de cacher ses émotions et de feindre la gaieté s'avéra impossible. Naruto ne voulait qu'une seule chose… rentrer à son appart. Mais même cela lui serait refusé vu l'état dans lequel ce dernier était… il arriva à tenir une heure puis prit congé en demandant à Itachi de lui accorder un peu de temps pour être seul avant de se retrouver au centre anbu.

Ce dernier, conscient de sa peine, le laissa s'en aller sans objecter. Lorsqu'il le rejoint, il faisait déjà nuit. Il entra dans la chambre du chef anbu avant de constater que celle-ci était vide. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte voisine, menant à sa propre chambre et vit son ange, emmitouflé dans sa couverture dormir au pied de son lit. Il ne dit rien, éteignit les lumières demeurées allumées et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il était en train de s'assoupir lorsqu'il perçut un léger gémissement de terreur et inconsciemment il tendit sa main pour trouver celle du blond et la serrer avec douceur. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux ainsi, main dans la main. Et ce fût, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la première nuit où ils purent réellement dormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemar ni regrets depuis près de treize longues années.

* * *

Il était 3h55 du matin lorsque Naruto se rendit au cimetière, à la lisière du village. Shikamaru avait donné rendez-vous à toute l'équipe à 4h00 à la porte d'entrée ouest de Konoha, surprenant tous le monde. L'heure plus que matinale évoquée n'était pas réellement dans l'habitude du ninja réputé comme étant le plus fainéant de tous. Ce à quoi il avait répliqué dans un bâillement sonore : « plus vite partis, plus vite arrivés et donc plus de repos sur place. » Et il osait prétendre que son identité n'était pas compromise ? Tous ses amis l'avaient reconnu au moment même où ils devenaient anbus… Malgré leur genjutsu de camouflage et l'ordre de l'Hokage de ne dévoiler à personne l'identité des commandants anbus, Naruto était bien le seul à n'avoir jamais été découvert… si ce n'est par un tout petit nombre.

Il eut un sourire en coin en pensant que la raison principale de l'empressement de Shikamaru était en réalité tout autre que sa fainéantise habituelle… une raison aux cheveux blonds, au tempérament de feu pour et au doux prénom de Temari pour être exact ! Il leur faudrait tout de même plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre Suna et le froid ambiant risquait de compliquer grandement leur voyage. -2°C et de la neige en septembre… on aura tout vu ! Le seul avantage – ou désavantage selon… – était qu'une fois sur place, la température atteindrait forcément des plafonds. Passé du gel hivernal à la canicule désertique, et cela en moins d'une semaine… tout un programme !

Naruto soupira à la perspective mais avant cela… il ne lui restait que cinq minutes. Inspirant profondément, il pénétra silencieusement dans le cimetière. Son souffle formait de petits nuages blancs dans l'air et chacun de ses pas dessinait une empreinte dans le blanc immaculé. Il s'arrêta devant une tombe bien plus récente que la moyenne. La stèle, entièrement formée de marbre noir était recouverte d'une fine couche de poudre blanche.

Il caressa tendrement le nom gravé dans la pierre avant de murmurer une phrase qui se perdit dans le vent… _tu me manques._

-Qui était-il pour toi ? » Fit une voix douce dans son dos qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Le nouvel arrivant vint se poser juste derrière lui et Naruto se laissa aller, appuyant légèrement son dos contre le torse accueillant du nouveau venu.

Itachi retint son souffle… c'était le premier contact entre eux que son ange amorçait de son propre chef. Il vit ses épaules trembler et dut réprimer l'envie de l'entourer de ses bras dans un geste protecteur. Léger comme une plume, il semblait prêt à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent, au moindre mouvement. Le chuchotement qui lui parvint lui sembla si triste et si faible qu'il crut avoir mal entendu :

-Neji…

_Mes ailes et mes chaînes, mon sauveur et mon bourreau, ma plus grande faiblesse, l'arme de ton frère, sa menace la plus efficace…_

-Mon premier amant…

… _l'homme que j'ai tué…_

-La personne qui compte le plus pour moi… _après toi._ L'homme qui m'a aidé à vivre.

Itachi se crispa à ces mots et n'eut nul besoin de formuler sa question à voix haute ; Naruto, à présent retourné, la lisait parfaitement dans ses yeux onyx.

-_Et moi je suis qui pour toi ?_

_-L'homme sans qui je suis incapable de vivre…_

**À suivre…**

_-Tadaima...  
-Okaeri ! Tachi, Tachi, Tachi…  
-Mmmm ?  
-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui !  
-Oooh, quoi mon ange?  
-J'ai joué pour la première fois avec d'autres enfants.  
-Tu t'es bien amusé ?  
-Trop, trop, trop !  
-C'était quoi comme jeu, petit cœur ?  
-Cache-cache. On a fait ça en dehors du village… je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait sortir mais ils m'ont dit que c'était pas grave._  
_-Vous êtes sortis du village ? Naru, c'est très dang..._  
_-Mais c'était trop, trop chouette. En fait c'était moi le loup mais ils étaient tellement bien cachés que je n'ai pas réussi à les trouvés…  
_-...  
_-Ça m'a fait un peu peur de me retrouver tout seul mais je suis HYPER courageux alors j'ai continué à chercher même quand il a commencé à faire noir.  
__-...  
-Je me suis un peu perdu mais c'est pas trop grave, j'ai même pas eu peur… enfin juste un tout p'tit peu de rien du tout.  
__-...  
-Quand je suis rentré au village, ils étaient trop gentils, ils m'avaient attendu à l'entrée… mais leurs rires étaient un peu bizarres.  
__-...  
-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « monstre » ? C'est aussi ce que disaient les gens qui venaient à l'hôpital mais Kyu-chan n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer ce que ça voulait dire…  
__-...  
-Ils ont dit qu'on recommencerait quand je voulais mais que la règle c'est qu'on restait loup aussi longtemps qu'on ne trouvait pas les autres et que j'étais censé resté dans la forêt.  
__-Naru…  
__-T'es pas trop déçu que je me sois trompé ? Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis !  
__-Viens là petit soleil… Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose…  
__-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
__-Non pas toi, mon ange… jamais toi… mais le monde oui ! Il ne te mérite pas…_

* * *

*9 personnes comme les 9 queues de Kyubi... je trouvais ça sympa ^^

Direction SUNA (hauts les cœurs)

OMG ! J'ai tué deux de mes persos préférés mais je suis une vraie maso moi… c'est pas vrai ! Et en plus je me découvre des penchants sadiques vu que j'adore faire souffrir mes perso (quand je dis _mes _persos, s'entend ceux de Masashi Kishimoto… pas d'embrouilles^^). Mais bon, il fallait que j'écrive une fanfic pour enfin m'en rendre compte… ça promet =)

Le mystère s'épaissit… j'espère que je vous ai pas perdu en cours de route^^ Promis, les réponses viendront… Et Rolàlà… Sasuke est un monstre dans cette histoire, mais pour me faire pardonner ma prochaine fic sera une sasunaru et Sakura sera super gentille ! (j'ai déjà plein d'idées en tête hihi)

À dans une semaine si je cartonne, dans deux si je flemmarde =P

Poutoux partout !

Sushi, _au plaisir d'approfondir encore un peu plus le mystère, mouhahahaha^^_

PS : Une chtite review ? please… parce que là je commence un peu à désespérer… T_T ça ne plait pas du tout, du tout ?

PPS : si vous avez des suggestions pour les noms de code des anbus qui ont été envoyés en mission, je suis preneuse =)


End file.
